Vocabulary Lessons
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Sonny's having a little trouble with her vocabulary homework. Perhaps a certain someone can help her out. Now a completed multi-chapter!
1. Juxtapose

A/N: Have you ever been doing something totally mundane that strangely inspired you to write? Well, it's happened to me before (multiple times), and this one is the product of my vocabulary assignment. At least I know I'll get one word right on my test! This particular one-shot is dedicated to **Zillionz **and **DmslilAngel103**. You guys are awesome :D Enjoy!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Juxtapose - (v.) to place close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast._

Sonny stared at her vocabulary homework, willing herself to memorize the words and definitions. So far, she had correctly remembered all of them but one - juxtapose. And for the life of her, Sonny couldn't figure out what made this particular word so much harder for her to remember than the others. Juxtapose. Juxtapose. Juxtapose. Right. She knew that. Now for the definition. Juxtapose meant...just - to - pose?

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. Stupid vocabulary.

"Upset that I'm not here, Sonny? No worries - CDC has come to save the day." Sonny looked up at the doorway to her dressing room, which Chad was leaning against.

"Chad, I'm really not in the mood." The cocky smile that he had been giving her vanished, a slightly hurt frown in its place.

"What's making you so frustrated? So frustrated that you won't even deign to have a simple conversation with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny sighed, gesturing to the paper in front of her, and Chad walked over to see what was the big deal. After a few moments of studying the list of words, he looked back up at Sonny, lifting an eyebrow.

"Vocabulary. Really, Sonny? Really?" Sonny's eyes flashed with annoyance as she stood up from her dressing table to glare at him properly.

"Yes, _really_. And it's not even all of them. It's just this stupid juxtapose!" Chad picked up the paper, searching for the troublesome word.

"Juxtapose," he read aloud, "verb. To place close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's all very simple when you read it! But _remembering_ it afterwards...not so much." Chad thought for a moment before snapping his fingers as inspiration hit him.

"That's it! I know the perfect way for you to remember it." Sonny looked at him warily, unsure of whether to go along with it or not. "Come here." Chad took her hand (not at all unwillingly) and pulled her over to Tawni's table, which was surrounded by mirrors.

"Chad, what is the point of this?" Sonny used her exasperated tone, and Chad winked knowingly at her, bringing a reluctant smile to her face.

"Look in the biggest mirror," he instructed her, still holding her hand. Sonny studied the reflection of the two of them for a little while, noting how perfectly their hands fit together and how Chad's blue shirt matched his sparkling eyes. "Done?" Chad asked after a few minutes. Sonny nodded. "Now tell me what you noticed."

A blush spread over Sonny's cheeks, embarrassing her. How could she tell Chad what she had seen?

"Well?" he prompted her.

"I - I didn't really see anything. I was just wondering why you were having us do this," she fibbed. Chad gave her that knowing smile again, and her blush deepened.

"Well," he turned to face the opposite image of the two of them, releasing Sonny's hand as he did so. "If you didn't notice - you're apparently not in a very observant mood right now - you and I look pretty different." Chad smirked. "Aside from the obvious fact that our genders are different."

Sonny grinned back, feeling less awkward now that Chad seemed to be back to normal, and that her hand was no longer clasped in his, no matter how perfect it had felt. "Right. You're blond, I'm brunette, your eyes are blue, mine are brown, you're slightly taller..."

"Mhm. So when you saw the two of us side by side - or rather, placed close together - you naturally compared and contrasted us, right?" Sonny tilted her head to the side as he spoke, considering his words.

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Just as Chad was about to reply that he was always right, Sonny had her epiphany. "Wait! Did you - juxtapose us?" Her color came flooding back as she realized how that might have sounded to someone who didn't know what juxtapose meant (a group she was no longer a part of, thank you very much). Chad laughed.

"Yes, I did. It was pretty fun, too," he winked at her again. "You think you'll remember now?"

"Ummmm...let's see. Juxtapose. Verb. To compare and contrast," Sonny recited, smiling in the belief that she had gotten it right.

"Well...not quite," amended Chad. "You see, juxtaposing - " Sonny snorted, receiving a quick glare for it, "as I was saying, _juxtaposing_ - isn't comparing and contrasting. It's placing two items _close_ to each other to compare and contrast them." Sonny groaned in despair at this further definition.

"This is ridiculous. I just got _half_ of the definition? That is so stupid." The corners of Chad's mouth turned up slightly as he contemplated how to help Sonny remember the entire definition.

"Well..." He wrapped an arm around Sonny deliberately, pulling her closer to him.

"Ch-Chad, what - what are you doing?" Sonny trembled, unsure of what was happening. His only response was an enigmatic smile.

"Sonny. Trust me," he whispered, turning his body so that he was facing her instead of the mirror. Sonny copied his movement, and then the two were suddenly right in front of each other, Chad's hand still on her waist. He leaned forward slowly, as though he were going to kiss her, and Sonny closed her eyes with anticipation.

"Sonny," he murmured, "open your eyes." She did so, and was startled to find sparkling blue eyes only inches away from her own. "Now look in the mirror, but don't move your body. Just your eyes." Sonny looked sideways into the mirror, and was startled by how different the two of them now looked than before. Instead of simply holding hands, as perhaps close friends would, they were now practically in an embrace, their foreheads touching. And the differences between them were even more obvious.

"I - I understand," Sonny finally spoke a little while later.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" He smirked at her.

"Juxtapose. Verb. To place close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast," Sonny recited again, this time more breathlessly and with the first part as well.

"Good." Chad smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Good," she repeated, acutely aware of how close they still were.

"Good." His voice was softer than the quietest whisper.

"Good." Sonny tried to articulate the word, but her lips only managed to mouth it.

"So we're good?" Chad asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"Oh, we're - so - good," she trailed off, looking into the sparkling pools of enchantment before her. Chad seemed to be likewise drawn in by _her_. Neither seemed able to move, lost in the other's eyes...

"Good. H-hope you pass that vocabulary test, Sonny!" Chad pulled away as he spoke, stumbling over his words as they poured out of his mouth. Before Sonny could reply, he was out the door.

She put up a hand to her forehead, still feeling the warmth of his forehead against her own. "Juxtapose," Sonny said quietly to herself. "Verb. To place close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast." She looked back at the mirror, this time noticing how flushed her cheeks were. Chad's method certainly had been effective.

"Juxtapose," Sonny repeated once more, smiling brightly. Perhaps she would have Chad help her with her vocabulary homework more often. After all, you never know what could happen next time.

A/N: Please review! Oh, and as a reward for reviewing...visit my profile for information on SWAC season 2. :) Thank you.


	2. Glib

A/N: So due to the wonderfully positive response to the "one-shot," as well as the interest in more chapters, I have decided to make this a multi-chapter. The length of it will depend on you, my amazing reviewers. Because the words will come from **you**! So here's how it's going to work. You will read the new chapter that I post. That's an order. :D Then you will review. Also an order. You will tell me your opinion of the chapter, and then you will give me suggestion(s) for which word to use for the next chapter. Thank you to **lolz3** for suggesting this chapter's word (however unintentionally :D)!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Glib - (adj.) readily fluent, often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so._

Glib. Glib. Glib. It sounded almost like the noise a fish would make. Glib. Glub. Gloop. Gross. It didn't even _sound_ cool, like juxtapose had. Juxtapose, of course, had the benefit of being taught to her by an excellent teacher, whereas _glib_ was just - stupid. Glib. Goldfish. Mmm, that made Sonny hungry. She wondered idly if there was any way she could obtain some Goldfish. After all, sitting here and attempting to learn the stupid word "glib" wasn't exactly helpful. And food stimulated the brain, right? Might as well try anything that could help her remember that stupid word. Glub, right?

Sonny looked at the page again. No, not glub. Glib. Glib. She smacked herself on the forehead before picking up the paper and walking to the commissary. She definitely needed that Goldfish – ahem, brain stimulant, that is.

"Hi, Brenda!" Sonny greeted the surly lunch lady brightly, hoping that she was in a generous mood. "Do you have any Goldfish today?" Brenda glared back, clearly unrelenting.

"Of course we don't. Why would we?" Sonny sighed. So much for the generous mood.

"Well, I - " she began, clearing her throat and grinning even more widely.

"Sonny," a familiar blonde heartthrob cut her off, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Chad," Sonny replied, fighting the urge to smile back at him. The two hadn't spoken much over the past few days - ever since that day he had taught her juxtapose, they hadn't exchanged words beyond the "polite" acknowledgement in passing, no matter how much either of them might have wished to. Sonny had certainly spent her fair share of time idly wondering what might have happened that afternoon if Chad hadn't pulled away so abruptly. As for Chad...well, who knew?

"Could I talk to you for a second? Don't worry, you'll be back and dining on Brenda's delicious food in a moment," Chad winked at Brenda, flashing his trademark dimples. She watched him leave the counter with Sonny longingly, and Sonny felt that she had for once given the cafeteria lady a taste of her own medicine.

"Well, Chad, what is it?" Sonny asked after a brief silence, which Chad seemed hesitant to break. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the small table and propping her face up on her hands.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you, Sonny? Isn't just having the privilege of conversing with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper enough for you? Surely you don't need the justification behind it as well?" Chad lifted an eyebrow, basking in his own glory.

"Privilege? Conversing? Justification?" Sonny frowned, her forehead wrinkling as she did so. Her hands fell to the table. "Don't even get me started on words like those."

"Having trouble with your vocabulary words again, Sonny?" He pursed his lips slightly as he said the word "vocabulary," obviously reminiscing about their past encounter.

"No, actually," retorted Sonny, blushing slightly. "If I _did_ have trouble - not that I do - it wouldn't be on multiple words. I'm always fine on most of the words."

"Most?" Chad winked at her. "Like...I don't know - say, juxtapose?"

"Well, that was only one word, like I said before!" Sonny protested.

"Oh, really? What's the word this time, then?" He looked at her expectantly, and she had no choice but to tell him.

"It's - it's - glub," she said glumly.

"Glub?" It was now Chad's turn to be confused. "What kind of a word is that?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" Sonny thrust the paper with the list of words at him, pointing to the word in question.

"Sonny." Chad looked up after reading the word and its definition. "That's glib. Not glub." The brunette across the table flushed bright red.

"Right. Glib. That's what I meant," she tried to defend herself, failing miserably.

"Uh huh," Chad nodded skeptically. "Anyways. Glib. Adjective. Readily fluent, often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so," he read from the paper. Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but Chad interrupted her once more. "Yes, I know that I was just reading it and that doesn't help you. Just hang on a second." He tapped his chin, considering. Sonny leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and pouting slightly, upset that she had evidently been so predictable. "Got it," Chad said, more to himself than to Sonny, before getting up out of his seat and walking over to Brenda, who had been watching the pair of them closely.

"Chad?" Sonny called after him, confused. He twisted back around, mouthing "Watch this," to her before turning to a now extremely helpful Brenda.

"Brenda," Chad said sweetly, grinning at her. "Did you like last night's marathon of _Mackenzie Falls_? We showed all of season one, you know. Tonight's going to be season two, and tomorrow will all lead up to the season three finale," he informed her, her eyes growing wider by the second. Brenda could only nod in response, her mouth gaping open like a fish. "You know, I've always thought that we should incorporate more guest appearances. Do you think you might be interested in volunteering your services one of these days?" Sonny shook her head as she watched the spectacle unfolding in front of her. Brenda was powerless against the disarming charm of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why, I would love to!" the ecstatic lunch lady exclaimed, practically over the moon with excitement.

"Perfect," Chad smiled, using his soft, hypnotizing voice. "But you see, Brenda, I can only give you this opportunity if I'm assured that you are the perfect lunch lady."

"Oh, I am!" Brenda immediately said. "I wear my hair in a cap so it doesn't get in the food, I make sure I only shave my chin when people aren't looking, and I give people the food they deserve."

"I understand that _completely_, Brenda. The problem is, the writers over at _Mackenzie Falls _seem to think that cafeteria ladies need to feed everyone equally. Give them all the same kind of food. High-quality food. And they also need to be able to give the customers whatever they ask for." Sonny raised her eyebrows at this statement. She was pretty sure that the writers of _Mackenzie Falls_ had never said any such thing. Since when did they care about equality?

"You mean, steak and lobster for _everyone_?" Brenda frowned. "And I need to give people like that girl over there Goldfish if they want it?" Chad nodded ruefully.

"I wish it were otherwise, but fate has other plans." Sonny rolled her eyes. "But I am positive that seeing you on _Mackenzie Falls_ - on _national television_ - will more than make up for it." Chad leaned over the counter as he spoke, letting his eyes and words do the trick. And they did.

"I see," Brenda agreed. "Two steaks and a cup of Goldfish coming right up." Chad smirked contentedly before walking back over to Sonny.

"You see that?"

"How could I _not _see that? You totally tricked her!" Chad shook his head at Sonny's words.

"No, no, Sonny. You're not understanding. I was being _glib_." A blank look crossed Sonny's face. "Glib? You know, glib?" Chad reminded her. Her expression remained empty. Chad sighed. "Glib? Adjective? Readily fluent, often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so?" A flash of recognition appeared.

"Oh, _glib_! I know glib, alright. Pffft. Of course I do! Glib. Adjective." Here Sonny trailed off, not knowing the definition.

"Readily fluent," Chad reminded her again. "Often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so."

"Right." Sonny nodded a few times before sighing. "Not right. I'm not getting this word _at all_."

"Okay," said Chad, deciding to try a different tactic. "Well, you said I was 'tricking' Brenda, right?" Sonny nodded. "But what was I _really_ doing?"

"Well, you were being smooth. Very smooth. Like you knew exactly what you were going to say, and nothing was going to stop you." Chad smiled reassuringly.

"Mhm. But did I really mean what I said?" Sonny snorted at this suggestion.

"Yeah, right." Chad smirked, pleased with himself.

"Exactly," he confirmed. "So I was _ready_ with what I was going to say, which made me _fluent_, and it was _insincere_." Sonny nodded slowly, taking it in.

"So...glib means to be readily fluent, but insincerely so?" she asked. Chad took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Why do you always get only _parts_ of these definitions the first time?" Sonny opened her mouth to reply. "No, don't answer that. Okay. Look at me." As he spoke, he leaned forward across the table, shrinking the distance between them. Sonny had no choice but to listen and do as she was told.

"I'm looking."

"Okay. Now listen to me, and try to block out everything else." Sonny focused in on Chad's face - his eyes - his nose - his mouth -

"You're beautiful," Chad murmured softly. "Your hair makes me want to run my fingers through it. Your eyes, I could get lost in their warmth forever. Your smile brightens my entire day, and I feel empty when I don't see it. I wish you knew. I wish you cared. I wish you could see how beautiful you are, and how beautiful we could be together." Sonny inhaled sharply, unsure of what she was hearing.

"Wait a second." She looked away from his eyes and down at her clasped hands, breaking the spell. "You're being glib." Sonny picked up the paper again, skimming over the definition. "'Often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so'? Which one was it, Chad? Insincere? Superficial? Thoughtless? You didn't mean a word you just said." The thought hurt more than she would have believed it would.

"Correction," Chad said, still leaning towards her. "It's _often_ thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so. But not always. And besides, thoughtlessly doesn't imply not meaning it. Thoughtlessness implies a lack of consideration. I didn't pause to think about the consequences of my saying that. It doesn't mean I didn't mean it." Sonny looked up at him quickly.

"_Did_ you mean it, then?" Chad smiled at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sonny began to protest, but Chad interrupted. "Now. What does glib mean again?" Sonny breathed in and out deeply.

"Glib. Adjective. Readily fluent, often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so. _Now _will you tell me?"

"Not just yet. It seems to be a good motivation for you to learn." Chad winked at her, and Brenda appeared with the food just in time. "Ah! Thank you, dear Brenda. Sonny, I hope you don't mind, but it's time for me to go now. I'll just take this steak," he picked up the covered platter with all the steadiness of an experienced waiter as he stood up and pushed in his chair with the other hand, "and bid you farewell. Good luck with your glib Goldfish, Sonny. Out of curiosity, what did you get on your last vocabulary test when assisted by Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"A hundred, but that's not the point, Chad, you need to stop right there and - "

"A hundred! Congratulations. Tell Ms. Bitterman that juxtapose is a wonderful word for me, will you? Along with glib. And please don't hesitate to add a few notes about my brillance and tutoring skills, while you're at it. I'm always ready to help." And with another smile and a wink, he swept away, leaving two stunned females in his wake. They both gaped after him for a moment before Brenda spoke.

"Well! I don't know what I'm doing standing here for - I've got a role to earn!" She pushed the cart back to the counter, preparing to create more delicious food, and Sonny was left alone.

"Glib," she whispered. "I wonder if he meant it."

A/N: Alright, so you have been given your orders. Now follow them! :D Thank you.


	3. Pontificate

A/N: I am so thrilled by the feedback to this story, it's amazing! 49 reviews for two chapters…let's keep it going, guys! :D Thanks go to **Lavenderlily12 **for giving me the word for this chapter. So many of you gave awesome words, and I'm really grateful. Some of them I'm possibly going to be using in later chapters, simply because I can see them as perfect plot devices – but later on, you know? So don't be sad if your word wasn't picked. :) I love you for reviewing anyways. Oh! And (sorry for this long note, by the way) just so you know, all of the definitions I use come from **Dictionary . com**, and I don't always use the first definition. In case you were wondering. Enjoy!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Pontificate - (v.) to speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner._

Put simply, Sonny's thoughts were in a whirlwind. They had been ever since that conversation in the commissary two days ago. And what was really most frustrating was that they went in a circle.

_Did he mean it? He probably didn't. But then why did he say it? No, he couldn't have meant it. But then he would have said so, right? He wouldn't have just said it was for me to find out. That's not his personality. Or is it? I don't even know. He's so confusing! But I don't care, he's so cute - or is he? Do I only think that because he said I'm beautiful? He might not have even said that. I mean, he _said_ it, but he might not have meant it. He probably didn't. But then why did he say it?_

Perhaps even more frustrating than the repetition of her thoughts was the fact that they led nowhere, though of course the two points were interrelated. But still it remained that Sonny was certain of only one result from her conversation with Chad - he knew how to charm people. And he did it well. A little too well, in her opinion. So well, in fact, that she was now unable to concentrate on learning her new vocabulary words.

Ms. Bitterman had decided that vocabulary was going to become a primary focus for the semester, seeing that her students were simply appalling in that arena. Her newest policy was to give them ten words the first three days of the week to memorize, allow them Thursday to study all of them, and then give a test on Friday. Everyone hated it - although Sonny liked it more than her castmates, for reasons that she hadn't yet admitted to herself or anyone else. At the moment, however, she was finding it the worst assignment ever.

"Where's that stupid Chad when you need him?" she muttered angrily, stabbing the offensive paper of words with her pencil.

"Did someone just say 'stupid' and 'Chad' in the same sentence? Impossible. Unless, that is, there is a 'not' somewhere in between them." The charmer in question strolled into the _So Random!_ prop house with his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world as though he had every right to be there. Which, in his mind, he probably did.

"Lots of things that may seem impossible aren't quite as impossible as you might think," Sonny remarked darkly, still glowering at the vocabulary words after glancing up at Chad. "But learning these words - most definitely impossible."

"Come, come, Sonny, it can't be that bad. Now that I'm here, especially." He winked at her, pointing his fingers in that special gesture of his that she still hadn't entirely figured out. "Let's see what the word is today," Chad suggested, when Sonny glared at him, daring to disagree.

"Pon - Pom - something," was Sonny's response, jabbing at the word with her finger.

"You okay, Sonny?" Chad looked at her with concern as he pulled the paper closer to him, sitting on the couch next to her. "You seem a little...frustrated." Sonny scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it," she told him, secretly wondering what would happen if it was all because of what he had said on Monday. "But it doesn't matter. You teach me the word first." Chad gave her a wry smile before reading the word aloud.

"Pontificate. Verb. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner." Sonny pressed her lips together firmly, determined not to tell Chad once more that reading it to her simply didn't help - after all, what followed it up was always what made it easier to understand. Sure enough, Chad began to think. "Well, first of all, do you know what pompous means?" Sonny mentally debated for a moment whether or not to sound smarter than she really was and lie, but decided against it. After all, Chad was teaching her these words. He knew that she wasn't really that smart anyways.

"No," she finally admitted, her head held high. "No, I do not." Sonny spoke proudly, which made Chad hide a smirk behind his hand. Only _she_ would make ignorance sound like it was an esteemed accomplishment.

"Well..." he picked up the dictionary Sonny had with her and leafed through it quickly. "Pompous means," here Chad cleared his throat and began to read the definition with an accent slightly resembling British, attempting to sound high-class and stuffy, "characterized by an ostentatious display of dignity or importance. Adjective."

"Ha!" Sonny snorted. "That was a wonderful performance, Chad," she praised him. "Only problem is..."

"...you don't know what ostentatious means," Chad completed for her, sighing. "Pontificate doesn't seem to be the most straightforward word, does it?"

"Pontificate? I thought the word was pompous!" Sonny frowned.

"No, no. Pompous is part of the definition of pontificate, remember?" Chad reminded her, trying not to laugh at her pouting expression. "And ostentatious is part of the definition of pompous." Before Sonny could speak, he hastily began reading off the definition for ostentatious. "Ostentatious. Adjective. Characterized by or given to pretentious or conspicuous show in an attempt to impress others."

"Chad! You _know_ I don't know what pretentious or conspicuous mean either!" Sonny protested, annoyed. "This _stupid_ word has such a _stupid_ definition, which leads to another _stupid_ word with its _stupid_ definition, which leads to _another_! And I _still_ don't get it!" With that, she took the dictionary from Chad and slammed it on the table violently. It felt good.

"...okay," Chad said a few moments later, somewhat startled by this outburst. "Well, let's just get back to pontificate then, shall we?" He cleared his throat. "Pontificate. Verb. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner. So pompous is just acting like you're important when you're really not."

"Oh, okay," Sonny nodded, seemingly over her diva tantrum. "So basically like you and your _Falls_ cast." Chad lifted an eyebrow, considering whether or not to risk denying it, which could possibly lead to another fit from Sonny.

"If you say so," was his final response, deciding to just leave it alone. After all, if Sonny was temperamental, he certainly wasn't going to provoke her. "And dogmatic means," Chad consulted the trustworthy dictionary, "asserting opinions in a doctrinaire or arrogant manner; opinionated. So pontificate would mean to speak in either a self-important manner or an arrogant manner."

"Aren't those the same thing?" Sonny asked, rolling her eyes. "Stupid. And I'm supposed to remember it how?"

"Well," Chad thought, "I don't know. I don't really care, either. After all, I'm far too superior to care about you Randoms and your petty concerns. Vocab. Ha! Who cares about that? Only a show with low ratings would have to concentrate on things _other_ than their show. Luckily,_ I_ don't have that problem. Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm the best. As if you didn't know. But maybe you didn't, because you don't know anything. Stupid Random."

Sonny stared at him for a moment, shocked. It was as if the past few months hadn't existed at all, those months were Sonny and Chad had somehow stopped saying cruel things about each other's show. Well, he evidently didn't mean what he had said two days ago.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice was concerned, almost as if he cared. "You okay?" He touched her arm and shook her lightly, trying to wake her up from her trance.

"Stop it!" Sonny knocked his hand away, resentful now. "Go away, Chad." Chad frowned, confused.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know! Because I don't know anything! After all, I'm just a stupid Random," Sonny crossed her arms and turned away from Chad, not wanting him to see the tears gathering in her eyes. Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sonny," he said consolingly, "I didn't mean that." Sonny turned back around to face him.

"Oh, are you sure? That was pretty _glib_ of you. And you don't seem to be too certain of what you mean these days," she accused.

"Well, I didn't mean what I said today. I was just pontificating." Sonny looked at Chad blankly. "You know, your vocabulary word?"

"Oh. Right. What did that mean again?" Sonny grinned sheepishly.

"Pontificate. Verb. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner," Chad reminded, smiling again. "Basically that I was being a 'shallow, self-absorbed, conceited jerkface,'" he quoted from Sonny's highly-publicized last diva fit. She blushed.

"Oh. I see. Um...sorry." Chad shook his head, still smiling.

"No problem. As long as you remember the word," he added.

"Pontificate. Verb. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner," Sonny recited. "Or, to speak like an annoying jerkthrob, also known as Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad shook his head.

"Oh, Sonny. You know that names like 'jerkthrob' don't bother me. I know they're just your way of telling me I make your heart beat faster." Sonny crossed her arms, her smile gone in an attempt to deny it.

"No you don't! No it doesn't!" Her voice jumped up two octaves, bringing a grin to Chad's face.

"Uh huh. So if I did this," he tugged Sonny's right hand out of her crossed arms and held it to his heart, "you wouldn't feel your heart race?" Sonny shook her head quickly, as though convincing herself. "And if I did this," he leaned in closer to Sonny, brushing the tip of her nose with his, "you wouldn't feel your breath hitch?" Sonny gasped, gulping for air and proving Chad right. "And if I did this too," he used his left hand, the one not holding Sonny's hand, to tilt her head slightly so he could whisper into her ear, "you wouldn't tremble?" Sonny trembled. "Just so you know," he murmured, his lips brushing the curve of her ear, "your smile brightens my entire day. I meant that part of what I said on Monday, at the very least."

Chad pulled back and stood up, walking out of the prop house as Sonny sat there, frozen with her right hand still suspended in midair. Once he reached the doorway, Chad paused and looked back.

"I don't blame you for thinking that I'm a heartthrob, Sonny. After all, so does the rest of the world." He did his strange clicking of the tongue and pointing of the finger, smirking.

"Pontificating, Chad? Really? Really?" Sonny finally came back to life, her face flushed.

"You know it," Chad replied cockily before leaving. Sonny shook her head.

"Pontificate. Verb. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner." Sonny picked up the dictionary more gently than before, flipping the pages back and forth. "Well, it's about as natural to him as being glib," she conceded with a tilt of her head. "And now I know that he meant it the other day.

"Or at least, part of it."

A/N: Would you like to review? Please? (I'm going with a more polite approach than last chapter's orders.) I loved all of your reviews last time, by the way. I would have replied to them all, but then I wouldn't have had time to write this chapter. And I'm sure you prefer that I wrote the chapter instead, right? If not, drop a line in your review asking me to reply – cuz I definitely will! But even if you prefer no response – please review! Thank you. Don't forget to include word suggestion(s)!


	4. Penchant

A/N: Yay! I'm super happy! And you know why? Well, the first reason is you guys. My wonderful readers/reviewers. You made me happy all week long :D And secondly is because season 2 of SWAC is officially starting tomorrow. I've already watched the first episode (If you haven't, the link is on my profile), but I'm still really psyched for tomorrow. Anyways, thanks to **Kasumi the Stargazer** for this chapter's word. You were one of those people who completely made my week, especially by favoriting so many of my stories :) As for everyone else…well, this note is already way too long. Enjoy the chapter!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Penchant - (n.) a strong inclination, taste, or liking for something_

Penchant. "Pen-chant. Pench-ant. Pen-shunt. Pen-shaunt." What a stupid word. Sonny couldn't even figure out how to _say_ it, much less remember it and its definition.

"Are you learning French now, Sonny? I wouldn't do that if I was you - English seems difficult enough for you to grasp." Sonny's cheeks grew red.

"Actually, I'm not learning French. This is still English," she defended, looking at Chad's reflection in her mirror as he drew nearer.

"Oh? More vocabulary? And you didn't ask me for help? Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I'm offended." Chad placed a hand over his heart in an overly dramatic gesture. "Now, I don't mean to _pontificate_, but I'm pretty good at teaching vocabulary words. Among other things."

"Would that include knowing how to pronounce this stupid word correctly?" Sonny held up the paper over her head for him to see as Chad leaned in, putting a hand on the back of her chair for balance. Or perhaps to toy with the ends of Sonny's hair.

"Yes, of course. What _doesn't_ it include?" Chad smirked at Sonny before clearing his throat. "Penchant. Also pronounced penchant. Pen-chuhnt or pahn-shahn, if you're working on that French pronunciation," he repeated, stressing the syllables more.

"Penchant," Sonny said correctly, using the traditional English method. "And it means..."

"...a strong inclination, taste, or liking for something," Chad completed. "Noun."

"Inclination?" Sonny furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"It's when you prefer something to something else," Chad explained, deciding not to bother with the dictionary after the troubles caused by pontificate. "Like for example, you would say 'If I was to pick whom I want to kiss most, my inclination would be towards Chad rather than Grady.'" Sonny's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You would prefer to kiss me rather than Grady. Hence your inclination towards me. Get it?" Chad spoke composedly, as though he had commented that Sonny preferred the sun to cloudy weather.

"I'm not even going to go there," Sonny decided, fearing that it would lead to another moment of humiliation.

"Oh? So you prefer Grady? Interesting, Sonny, I never would have expected you to be the type to like - well, _his_ type." Chad smirked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't prefer Grady!" Sonny protested.

"Oh, so you _do_ prefer me. It's okay, Sonny, I knew that already."

Sonny wisely chose to change the subject. "So...penchant. Noun. A strong inclination." Chad smiled, shaking his head at her.

"You should know by now that it's always a little more than you think," he winked into the mirror. "But first, turn around. As much as I love speaking to mirrors and the handsome face I always see in them, I have a _penchant_ for seeing the face of the person I'm speaking to." Sonny rolled her eyes, but she obeyed, turning her chair to face Chad, who pulled over the chair from the side table.

"So what is it then?" Chad held up a finger to her lips.

"Now, now, don't be so impatient," he said quietly. "Penchant means a strong inclination, taste, or liking for something. You already know the inclination...but taste or liking? Hmm..." Chad's voice was considerably softer than before, and Sonny felt goosebumps on her arms.

"I know," she blurted out. Chad looked at her with surprise.

"You do?" Sonny wanted to take back her impulsive words, but it was too late. Chad was waiting expectantly for her to tell him.

"Well, I mean, you said I have - an inclination - for you, right?" Chad thought for a moment.

"Yes. Although I never would have thought that you would want to go back to _that_ subject." Sonny chose not to comment on that.

"Well, if I _did_ have an inclination for you - not that I do - I would like you. And I would want to..."

"Taste me?" The biggest smirk Sonny had ever seen spread across Chad's face. "Getting a little desperate, Sonny?" A blush rose on her cheeks.

"No! I just - ugh! This is so - "

"Impossible to keep from wanting me?" Chad slipped in before she could finish the sentence. Sonny slowly breathed in. Then out.

"Penchant," she said in a controlled voice. "Noun. A strong inclination, taste, or liking for something. There. I have it memorized. You can go now," Sonny told him pointedly, motioning to the door. Chad didn't move.

"Not just yet. You have to learn how to pronounce it the French way first."

"How would you even know about the French way?" Sonny asked, somewhat interested but mainly trying to buy time to remember the French pronunciation.

"I know how to do many things in French. It's one of those things we were discussing earlier that I'm pretty good at." Chad leaned in and brushed his lips against each of Sonny's cheeks, taking Sonny by surprise.

"What was that for?" She put up a hand to her right cheek, which was now bright red. Her left was equally as flushed.

"I was simply teaching you some French ways. They kiss to say hello."

"That's not the only French way to kiss," Sonny muttered under her breath to herself. Chad lifted an eyebrow.

"I have excellent hearing, Sonny. Is it possible that you want me to show you the other way too? French kissing is _most _enjoyable. And I'm _more_ than pretty good at it." The color of Sonny's face now resembled that of a ripe tomato.

"I - I didn't mean that!" she protested.

"Really, Sonny? Really? I wouldn't mind." Chad grinned.

"You wouldn't?" Sonny couldn't help asking. Chad leaned in closer.

"No. I wouldn't. All you have to do is pronounce the word correctly. 'Correctly' meaning with a French accent."

"Penchant," Sonny replied instantly, French accent and all.

"There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Chad smirked. "I suppose you want your reward now?" Sonny looked down at her hands.

"Nooo..." Her tone wasn't very convincing, and she couldn't help shooting a hopeful glance in Chad's direction.

"Well, in that case," Chad grinned, moving closer. Sonny took a deep breath.

_'Finally.'_

"You just won't get it," Chad finished. He pulled away at the last moment as Sonny was leaning in and puckering her lips "What's the definition of penchant, Sonny?" Sonny blinked slowly, suppressing her disappointment.

"Oh. Umm...penchant. Noun. A strong inclination, taste, or liking for something," she recited, her usual enthusiasm lacking.

"Right." Chad stood up, placing the chair back where it came from. As he looked back and saw Sonny's somewhat forlorn expression, Chad softened. "If it's any comfort to you, sunshine...perhaps we'll have French lessons another day." Sonny couldn't help it; she smiled.

"Not that I'll ever be quite as good at it as you, right, Chad?" she asked with a trademark grin. Chad smirked back before walking out.

"By the time I'm done with you…who knows, Sonny? Who knows?"

A/N: Hello again. So as I was saying before – I've decided to try and update this as regularly as I can. Obviously, I can't write the chapters ahead of time unless I use words previously given to me, so it won't be 100% reliable. But here's how it's hopefully going to work. I'll post on a weekend, either late Saturday or some time on Sunday. You will dish out all the words and reviews that you can. I'll narrow down the list of words and pick one by Thursday (hopefully). Then I'll write the chapter Thursday, Friday, and Saturday if necessary. In the event that someone submits a word that truly inspires me within those three days, I'll have to use that one and rewrite the chapter. So I'm urging you to review as soon as you can, right after reading the new chapter (whenever that may be), so that you'll have a higher likelihood of getting your word picked. Anyways, sorry for the super long note. Please review!


	5. Floccinaucinihilipilification : Osculate

A/N: Yay! I'm happy – I got this chapter up even sooner than I had expected. Perhaps this chapter's a little shorter…but oh well. Your reviews last chapter were so funny – some of you liked waiting for the kiss, some were urging me to "let them kiss already"! :D This chapter's got a three-way dedication: to **TeddyLuver** for _floccinaucinihilipilification_ (which was suggested _way_ long ago), **SwacAddict** for _osculate_ (which you're all going to like), and **RandomPurpleBook **for _antidisestablishmentarianism_ (which, along with floccinaucinihilipilification, gave me the idea for Sonny – well, whatever! I'm sure you all want to just read the chapter. So here you go!)

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Floccinaucinihilipilification - (n.) the estimation of something as valueless._

Floccinaucinihilipilification. The word was so long. So confusing. So difficult to read. Sonny rubbed her eyes, peering at the dictionary closely. She was determined to figure out how to say it. And sounding it out was always the best method, right?

"Floc-sin-a-sin-i-hi-li-pi-li-fi-ca-tion," Sonny said slowly, working her way through each syllable. Not working out. Perhaps if Chad was to help her...

No! Chad couldn't help her with this word. After all, it wasn't one of her vocabulary words. And he would surely know that, since he seemed to know so much about vocabulary. No, Sonny was attempting to learn this word for a different reason - she was going to impress Chad. Not that she liked him or anything. Sure, she might have fallen for his charm once or twice, but that didn't make a difference. No, Sonny was learning this incredibly long word to impress Chad with her knowledge of words. The last time he had taught her a word - _penchant_ - Chad had left her hanging, and she had felt like an idiot. It was time for her to be the smart one for once.

"Floc-sin-a-sin-i-hi-li-pi-li-fi-cation," Sonny repeated, a little faster. "Floc-sin-a-sin-i-hi-li-pi-li-fi-cation, flocsin-asin-ihili-pilifi-cation, floccinaucinihilipilification!"

"Performing a magic trick, Sonny? It's Abracadabra, by the way, not floccinaucinihilipilification." The syllables seemed to roll off of Chad's tongue as if they were nothing – and in a totally different way from how Sonny had said them. He didn't even have to look at the word or its pronunciation! Life just wasn't fair.

"No," Sonny retorted, hiding the dictionary behind her back and burying it in the sofa. "I was just working on a sketch. That's why I'm in the prop house."

"Mhm." Chad wasn't convinced. "Is that why you don't have a pencil or paper? Is that why you just shoved a dictionary behind you like I couldn't see it?"

"Well - well - " Sonny stuttered for a moment before realizing that it was hopeless. She settled on another excuse. "You're right; I'm not making a sketch. I'm just working on vocabulary." She reasoned to herself that he could know she was working on words, he simply didn't have to know what it was for. Chad lifted his eyebrows at her, perplexed. Surely he didn't know, right? It's not like he could read minds.

"It's Friday," Chad pointed out. Maybe he couldn't read minds, but he apparently knew how to use his own fairly well.

"Well, Ms. Bitterman gave me next week's list ahead of time," Sonny told him defiantly, hoping that he would accept the explanation. He didn't, of course.

"You don't have a list out. And besides, Ms. Bitterman would never do anything that nice," Chad rolled his eyes. "What's the big secret, Sonny? Whatcha hiding? Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Sonny denied, too quickly and in too high of a voice to be accepted as a truthful answer.

"Oh. I see," Chad grinned. "You don't want me to know. That means it has something to do with me," he deduced. Sonny looked away.

"No. No, it doesn't." But Chad was already convinced that he was right. And he was, unfortunately for Sonny.

"I'm sure it does. Now, why would you be learning a word like floccinaucinihilipilification, a word that only comes up in a conversation about the longest words in the English language? And how would that relate to me?" Chad tapped a finger on his chin in contemplation. "Unless..." he smiled at her knowingly.

"Unless what?" Sonny would have thought it impossible for Chad to guess her true intention, but if anyone could guess correctly, it would be him.

"Unless...you believe me to be valueless," Chad concluded. He was met with a blank look in return. "Surely you know what floccinaucinihilipilification _means,_ don't you?" he asked Sonny who pulled the dictionary out from behind her.

"I was about to learn it when I was so rudely interrupted!" Sonny defended, putting the blame back on Chad. "Floc - Flocsin - here, you read it." Sonny handed the thick book to Chad, deciding against attempting to read the word once more.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification," Chad said easily. "Noun. The estimation of something as valueless."

"Oh!" Sonny grinned. "Of course! That's _exactly_ what it had to do with you."

"Or," Chad hypothesized, ignoring her, "you're simply trying to learn really long words. Would I be correct in guessing that the next one you would try is antidisestablishmentarianism?"

Sonny blushed, ducking her head.

"Uh huh. I thought so. So if you're only trying to learn huge words that no one else will know - myself excepted, of course - then you must be trying to impress someone," Chad continued to infer.

Sonny shook her head violently, protesting loudly. "No! I - "

"And since," Chad spoke over Sonny loudly, causing her to stop mid-sentence, "you didn't want me to know, I have to assume that the mysterious person whom you wish to impress is none other than me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You should be a mathematician, Chad. You're so logical. I bet you're brilliant at geometric proofs," Sonny winced in remembrance of her own geometric failure, trying to distract Chad at the same time.

"Nice try. I'm brilliant at geometry, as you say - but I also am highly focused on developing language skills and vocabulary. And you seem to be quite intent on enhancing yours as well, uncharacteristically so. Is my hypothesis for your reason for doing so correct?" Chad deliberately used a few larger words as he spoke, intending to confuse Sonny if necessary.

"Well, I - no, I - I mean, it - I don't know!" Sonny threw up her hands in frustration and surrender. "I don't know! I was just trying to seem smarter so you wouldn't make me feel so stupid the next time you helped me with vocabulary. It obviously didn't work," Sonny confessed, staring down at the dictionary in her lap. Chad froze for a moment before moving to sit next to Sonny on the sofa.

"Sonny. I didn't mean to make you feel stupid."

"I know you didn't. But I did anyways. I just don't know any words!" Sonny looked up from the dictionary to Chad's face. "That's why I need so much help."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't learn words like floccinaucinihilipilification just yet. How about...osculate?" Chad suggested. Sonny flipped through the well-worn book in her hands.

"Osculate. Verb. To come into close contact or union," she read aloud. "But why would I need to know - "

Chad leaned forward as she turned back toward him, and their lips met. Sonny was shocked for a second, unmoving until she realized what had happened. As she began to respond more fervently, however, Chad pulled away.

"We just osculated," he informed her, his breathing rate a little faster than usual.

"I don't understand," Sonny replied breathlessly. "Can you show me again? You're a wonderful teacher."

And after a few more minutes passed by, Sonny didn't feel so stupid anymore. In fact, she felt that vocabulary was one of the easiest subjects in the world to pick up. Chad agreed wholeheartedly in his mind, noting that Sonny was a very quick learner.

"Chad?" Sonny asked once they pulled away a little later. "What just happened? I mean, I know we osculated," she added, anticipating his response, "but what does that mean now? Are we..." She gestured between the two of them, unsure.

"Well, I don't know," Chad answered honestly. "But remember, you still have some French lessons to make up." Sonny grinned, her face glowing with radiant happiness. "So I'll see you next week, sunshine. I'm sure our little tutoring sessions will be _very_ beneficial to your knowledge." And without another word, he rose from the couch and slipped out of the prop house, a complacent smirk hidden from Sonny's view planted firmly on his face.

"Osculate," Sonny whispered, her lips slightly swollen from her "lesson." Chad was going to be in for it on Monday. But for now...

Sonny had a new favorite word. And it wasn't floccinaucinihilipilification.

_Osculate - (v.) to come into close contact or union._

A/N: I myself did not know how to pronounce _floccinaucinihilipilification_. Sonny's attempt was my original attempt. Here is the actual pronunciation: flok-_suh_-naw-_suh_-nahy-hil-_uh_-pil-_uh_-fi-**key**-shuhn. Anyways! Review; this story is not over yet. Hopefully :P But that's in your hands, not mine. So review! (By the way, over 100 reviews in 4 chapters? I'm speechless, really. That's amazing :D)


	6. Effervescent

A/N: Remember how a few chapters ago, I decided that I would have a definitive schedule for updating this story? That doesn't seem like it's gonna work out. So instead, I'll just update whenever, and you all will have to hope that it's soon. :P Haha. Thanks to **coolgurl396 **for this chapter's word! :D

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Effervescent - (adj.) vivacious; gay; lively; sparkling._

In general, Sonny Munroe liked Mondays. Mondays were great. She and Tawni generally got along, since it was too early in the week for Tawni to be quarrelsome. The cafeteria served decent food for once, since it was Meatball Monday. And Mondays meant that it was the beginning of a new week at Condor Studios. New beginnings were equivalent to happiness in Sonny's mind, so Monday was her favorite day of the week.

But this Monday was better than all the rest. Because this Monday, she was going to see Chad Dylan Cooper. This in itself was not extraordinary; Sonny saw him practically every weekday. But it would be the first time she saw him since they had - well - osculated. Sonny blushed to herself just thinking about it.

Osculated. It seemed like such a weird word; it even made Sonny think of an ostrich, for some odd reason. But that wasn't all it made her think of. She unconsciously licked her lips at the memory of her "lesson" on Friday, leaning forward and looking at herself in the mirror.

Just as Sonny was pursing her lips and lifting her eyebrows in what she thought was a flirtatious look (not that she was practicing or anything), someone knocked on the door of her dressing room, which she had locked for good measure. Sonny immediately pulled out her vocabulary list and dictionary, checking her hair as she did so. When she was absolutely certain that she looked as good as she was going to under the circumstances, Sonny walked across the room and opened the door.

"Come on in," she said sweetly, ushering Chad in. He smirked at her.

"Locking the door, Sonny? Don't you think that's a bit presumptuous?" he teased as she re-locked the door. Sonny blushed.

"Well, you never know," she defended. Chad stepped closer and took her hand, lightly kissing it as if they were a gentleman and lady from long ago.

"I agree. I think it's an excellent precaution," he grinned. Sonny quivered for a moment as Chad gazed into her eyes. He broke the spell when he ended eye contact, glancing around the room. "So. Where's your vocabulary list today? Or are you going to try to impress me again?" Sonny walked over to her dressing table to pick up the list, noting with pleasure that Chad came with her, still holding her hand.

"Here it is. They're pretty easy today, except for this one - effervescent." Sonny pointed to the word in question, using the hand that had been joined with Chad's before she realized that she had broken the contact. Chad showed no visible reaction, however.

"Effervescent. Adjective. Vivacious; gay; lively; sparkling," he read, looking up at Sonny on disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? It's a hard word!" Sonny protested, wondering why Chad was so surprised that she didn't know this word when she hadn't know any of the others.

"But it's _you_," he explained, gesturing to her. "Look. Vivacious. That means cheerful, full of life, bubbling, animated, so on and so forth. Obviously you." Sonny grinned, pleased by the compliment. "Gay. Happy. Again, you. Lively. I'm not even going to explain that one - trust me, it's you. And sparkling. You may say that my eyes sparkle - which they do, of course - but it's _your_ personality that _really_ sparkles." Sonny peeked up at him bashfully.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Of course," Chad smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lie." Sonny steeled her nerves, preparing herself.

"Not even in French?" she asked without the slightest quavering in her voice, tilting her head up at him with a flirtatious glance. Chad's eyes widened in surprise.

"No. _Especially_ not in French." He put a hand on Sonny's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Effervescent. Adjective. Vivacious; gay; lively; sparkling," Sonny whispered as his tantalizing face drew nearer. "But I think I liked Friday's lesson more," she hinted.

"Oh? And what was that?" Chad touched his nose to Sonny's, his lips an inch away from hers.

"Osculate," she answered, feeling like she had no air in her lungs. "Verb. To come into close contact or union."

"That's right," Chad murmured. "Very good."

"But you know," Sonny continued, "I don't think I remember how to apply it in real life. Could you - "

Her question was cut off by Chad's lips pressing hungrily against her own, moving urgently. Sonny instinctively replied in kind, prompting Chad to slip his tongue into her mouth and give Sonny her first French lesson.

"Sonny," Chad moaned in between their activities, making Sonny smile enticingly.

"_Sonny_?" repeated someone outside the door in astonishment. "Is that _you_ in there? Open the door!" Sonny froze, causing Chad to look at her curiously.

"What's the matter? Just tell them to go away," Chad told her, eager to resume their lesson.

"I can't!" Sonny whispered in a panic. "That's Tawni, she has a key!" Chad closed his eyes, already thinking up ways to get them out of it.

"Are you sure?"

"_Chad_?!" Tawni's expression would have been hilarious to Chad and Sonny if they were in the mood to think it so. But they weren't. Sonny stepped away from Chad, pulling out of his embrace, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure," she muttered as an aside to Chad before turning to Tawni. "Tawni, this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, _really_?" Tawni glared at Chad, who grinned sheepishly. "Because it looks like you were just making out with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Well, she wasn't," Chad cut in, causing Sonny to shoot him a curious glance. "We were simply osculating," he explained, a wry grin on his face. Sonny blushed bright red as Tawni tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Osculating? What kind of word is that?" Tawni asked, bewildered.

"Look it up if you're too ignorant to know what it means," was Chad's concise reply before he headed to the door. Tawni stood in silence for a moment before turning to her reflection in the mirror, flipping her hair.

"Whatever. We have rehearsal in ten minutes, so stop the 'osculating' and get ready!" she directed Sonny. Sonny, who was still speechless, nodded mutely before walking with Chad to the door.

"That was close," murmured Chad. "Next time you lock the door, make sure no one else can get in." Sonny nodded emphatically before lifting her eyebrows.

"'Next time'? You think there'll be a next time?" Chad grinned mischievously.

"Sonny, if I know you and your effervescent self, there will be _many_ more 'next times' if you have your way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny frowned, unsure of what he meant.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall bid you good night till it be morrow._" And without another word, Chad left, winking on his way out. Sonny stared after him, even more confused.

"What?"

"_A thousand times good night!_" Chad's voice carried down the hallway as he turned back to face Sonny and bowed to her dramatically before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Sonny!" Tawni called out from her dressing table. "Eight more minutes!"

"Right!" agreed Sonny, a bright grin spreading across her face as she turned away from the door. Her lips still burned from the heat of Chad's, giving an extra spring to her step. "Of course, I'll get right on it," she continued happily, walking over to fetch her outfit.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Tawni asked absentmindedly as she applied mascara. "Too happy." Sonny smiled to herself.

"Effervescent," she corrected quietly. "Effervescent. Adjective. Vivacious; gay; lively; sparkling. Sonny Munroe."

A/N: Who can guess where Chad's quotes are from? It's not too hard, but don't cheat and look on the Internet to find out! I'll give you a virtual hug if you get it right. And a small note: someone asked me to make the kissing scenes more – well, detailed – so I'd like to get your opinions on that. Not that I really know how to write kissing scenes, since I've never actually been kissed before, but there's always imagination. :P So if you guys want more "heat," then let me know. Now I feel slightly perverted…anyways! Review, review please! There were less reviews last chapter – if this story's getting old, I'll stop. But if you want me to keep going, you have to review! ;)


	7. Vacillate

A/N: Yay! New chapter! And it's the first Chad-centric one! :D I'm always really excited when I post a new chapter – probably more so than you guys are, actually. :P It's kinda sad. Anyways, I'll write my long note at the bottom this time…so have fun reading the chapter! I think it's actually the longest one so far, which you might appreciate. Or might not. :P Thanks to **SciFiGeek14** for the word. :) And before you ask, yes, I stole some of the lines from **Walk a Mile in My Pants **and from **Falling for the Falls. **:P

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Vacillate - (v.) to waver in opinion; be indecisive or irresolute_

"I can't trust you. I'm sorry. But this is the end." Chad's mouth settled into a thin, firm line as he stared at the distressed brunette across from him.

"But you can't! I love you!" she pleaded, her chocolate eyes pooling with unshed tears.

"But I don't love you," he replied calmly, turning away and walking in the opposite direction, leaving her behind for eternity. "And I never will."

"Cut!" the director called out, clapping his hands together once in triumph. "That was perfect. Chad, you were amaz - "

"Yes, yes, I know, may I please go now?" Chad asked testily, fidgeting. The director gaped at him for a moment in shock.

"P-Please? O-Of course! How could I say no when you said _please_?" he stuttered out, but Chad was gone before he had finished.

"Stupid director," Chad muttered to himself as he quickly crossed over to stage 3, the set of _So Random!_, better known to all of Condor Studios as Chuckle City. Chad smirked to himself at the thought, knowing that he had coined the now-popular phrase. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled Sonny's rage when the term had first appeared in a _Tween Weekly_ headline, a picture of her and her cast right next to it. Good times.

It wouldn't be helpful to see that rage reappear, however - even _if_ he was "late." They never really specified a time for these meetings, but they all seemed to occur around the same time anyways. Except this one, because Chad had been held up with filming the same scene with Penelope over and over again. Chad just hoped that Sonny wouldn't mind; especially since he was planning to say something particular to her today, and being late didn't exactly improve his chances of receiving a positive response.

"Where _is_ he?" Chad winced as he approached the prop house, hearing Sonny talk to herself. It was a trait some might find disturbing, but it had actually become quite endearing as their acquaintance became - well, whatever it was at present. But Sonny had clearly decided against locking the door this time; not that she _could_ lock it, since she didn't have a key to the prop house. Chad wasn't sure what kind of message he was supposed to interpret from the choice of location. After all, the prop house did have a sofa, which was much easier to 'osculate' on than chairs in her dressing room...

Realizing where his thoughts were leading, Chad shook his head, attempting to clear them, and braced himself for Sonny's reaction before walking into the prop house.

"Hey there, sunshine," he smiled charmingly at her, taking in the sight of her leaning back in the sofa, her head tilted to the ceiling impatiently with her lips just barely parted, ever so temptingly. And, of course, there was another list of words next to her, as always. Chad idly wondered what today's word would be. But it didn't matter, whatever it was. He would know what it meant regardless. Because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and among other talents, Chad Dylan Cooper had a highly advanced vocabulary.

"Chad!" Sonny moved, standing up and putting those enticing lips together in a frown. "Where have _you_ been?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Chad began, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it, "I was stuck on set filming for the Falls, and I couldn't get away for the longest time. I'm sorry." He offered up his most penitent, puppy dog face that he could manage. Sonny stared at him for a moment, unyielding.

"Oh, fine. I suppose you're forgiven. Put away that face. You're only forgiven if you can help me with my words," she finally relented, uncrossing her arms and sitting back down on the couch.

"_If_ I can help you? Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, have a little more faith than that. Of _course_ I can help you. I haven't failed yet, have I? And I never will. Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not fail," Chad smirked, joining her on the sofa and skimming the list.

"Can you guess which one I don't know, since you're such a genius?" Sonny asked teasingly, leaning over his shoulder and watching him run a finger down the list of words.

"Yup," Chad said immediately. "It's this one." He pointed to the word at the very bottom. "Vacillate."

"How did you know?" Sonny was astonished.

"Because. I just do. I can read minds," Chad gave a mysterious smile before turning his attention back to the paper. "So. Vacillate. Verb. To waver in opinion; be indecisive or irresolute. Meaning that you don't know what to do or choose," he explained.

"Oh. So for example, I was _vacillating_ between killing you and letting you live in torture when you showed up an hour later than usual?" Sonny asked, her voice sugary in contrast to the message. Chad winced, grinning apologetically.

"Right. Or, I am _vacillating_ over whether or not I should run for my life right now."

"I am _vacillating_ over whether or not I should tell you that I want to osculate again," Sonny said boldly. "As a way to keep yourself alive, you know."

"Of course," Chad smirked. "Why else? But before osculating...I have to tell you one more thing that I'm _vacillating_ over."

"Is it how you knew that the word I didn't know was _vacillate_? Because I'm curious as to how you knew that."

"Easy. I moved my finger down the entire list, and you didn't move until I got to _vacillate_. That's when your breath hitched a little, like you were worried I was going to find that one. Easy as pie," Chad handed the list back to Sonny, his lips curled triumphantly. "But no, that's not what I was _vacillating _over. Actually..." His voice trailed off as his confidence wavered.

"Yes?" Sonny prodded, urging him to continue.

"I was wondering..."

"Go on!" Sonny was on the edge of the sofa, sitting upright with excitement.

"...whether or not you were deserving enough to have dinner with Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad finally finished, phrasing the question as a stuck-up comment instead. Sonny froze.

"What?" was her stricken answer. Chad grinned.

"I think you are. That is, if you're available?" He smiled hopefully, and Sonny relaxed, realizing that he had been toying with her.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?" She said coyly, determined to repay the favor.

"I'm sorry, haven't you practically been begging me to the past couple weeks?" Chad fired back immediately, still smiling. "Because if you didn't...you would be pretty crazy. I mean, you'd _have_ to be crazy to not want all of this," he gestured to his fairly impressive body, then to his even more impressive face.

"Well, the last thing I would want to be is crazy," Sonny replied, feigning reluctance. "So...yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Sonny accepted, a trademark grin spreading across her face.

"Good." Chad mentally celebrated. That whole coming late thing didn't make too much of a difference after all – thank God.

"Good." Had he ever noticed how Sonny's nose scrunched up when she smiled? He didn't think so.

"Good." How could he _not_ keep it going?

"Good." Obviously she couldn't stop either.

"Good," he threw in once more, just for good measure.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked, attempting to assume the usual angry face and failing.

"Not yet," was Chad's unexpected reply. Before Sonny could ask him why, though, he placed a gentle hand on her neck and pulled her to him, his lips softly brushing hers. "_Now_ we're good," he murmured under his breath. Sonny nodded in complete agreement, tugging his face to hers again.

"Are you, Chad? Are you _really_?" Sonny and Chad jumped apart, shocked by the voice that seemingly came from no one. "I'm over here," the voice said, with the same condescending tone as before. The couple twisted to look behind them, where an eleven-year-old girl with pigtails stood, cramped in a sarcophagus whose door had just squeaked open.

"Zora!" Sonny exclaimed, nervous. "Wh-what are you doing? Have you been there the whole time?" Chad silently begged her to say no, even though he knew it was highly unlikely.

"Yes." Chad let out a sigh. So much for that. "You know, Tawni _told_ me she was suspicious, but I didn't think it had gone _this_ far. I mean, really?! Sonny, you should know better than to mope about something as stupid as Chad Dylan Cooper! And then to - _kiss_ him! Ugh! This is official betrayal." Zora held up her hand to Sonny, turning her face away.

"Official betrayal?" Sonny's voice was small, and Chad couldn't help but feel a tad guilty.

"Talk to the hand!" was Zora's only response. Sonny's chin trembled as she imagined what official betrayal would mean for her once her castmates found out. Upon seeing this, Chad took matters into his own hands, standing up and walking over to the sarcophagus.

"Listen, - " He paused and looked to Sonny, who mouthed 'Zora.' Right. He knew that. "Listen, Zora. I don't know what you're talking about. There is no betrayal."

"Of course there is! She's dating the enemy!" the wacky girl protested, crossing her arms and stepping out of the sarcophagus to face Chad.

"Is she, Zora? Is she really?" Sonny couldn't help but smile as the familiar words spilled from Chad's mouth. "Look, it was sweet of you to look out for Sonny. Way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows can be healed, starting with my relationship with Sonny and the best of intentions. Because if you wish for something, you can make it so."

"What the heck are you - " Zora began, her eyebrows raised.

"Shhh." Chad, who had been drawing nearer to her, put up a finger to her lips, causing her to freeze in shock. "The time for talking's over. You must go; so go! Run back to your sarcophagus, and put your terrible dreams of enemies to bed." With his other hand, Chad took Zora's shoulder and turned her around, moving her to the sarcophagus and shutting the door. Two seconds later, the door swung open again.

"Did you _really_ think that I was gonna fall for that? Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were, Chad Dylan Cooper. Along with the people who actually fell for that little act of yours." Sonny put her head down, blushing, as Zora made her accusation. "Now. I could tell on you to the rest of the cast..."

"Please don't!" Sonny interrupted, clearly on edge.

"..._or_," Zora continued, "I could blackmail you."

"Blackmail," Sonny answered immediately.

"Tell them," Chad said at the same time as Sonny. Sonny gave him a disbelieving look.

"You want them to know?"

"You want _her_ to blackmail us?" countered Chad, gesturing to Zora. "Are you kidding me? There's no need to _vacillate_ over this issue at all! This kid is freaky. And with blackmail in her hands? No thank you. I'd rather let everyone in Hollywood know that you and I are going out. I would have told them myself eventually. Might as well do it now - it'll make it harder for you to break up with me if everyone else knows about our relationship. Not that you ever would, of course. But why _shouldn't_ everyone know?"

"Chad, you don't understand. _Your_ cast is in the palm of your hand, they wouldn't care if you said you wanted to live with monkeys - they'd probably join you! But _my_ cast isn't. My cast actually banished me from the prop house once because of you! And that was just because I got a massage on your set. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out I was actually dating you?" Sonny retorted.

"Um - not to interrupt - but that banishing thing and all; no hard feelings, right?" Zora spoke up awkwardly.

"No, of course not," Sonny assured her. "Even if you were the one who first declared that I was banished - oh my Gosh, you were the first one who banished me!" Zora smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a second. If freaky kid did that - and she already knows and doesn't seem too worked up about that - and Tawni already suspected something, then only those two guys don't know about us!" Chad deduced, snapping his fingers as the epiphany came to him.

"Yeah. So?" Zora asked, impatient.

"And now that I think about it...they wouldn't care either! I mean, do you remember when you and I went out to make James jealous? They thought it was real until you told them it was fake - and then when you fake kissed me to show it was real, they didn't even care! They were completely apathetic," Chad remembered, piecing together a puzzle in his mind.

"Apathetic?" Sonny realized that being in a room with Chad Dylan Cooper, vocabulary master, and Zora Lancaster, general genius, wasn't exactly doing much for her self-esteem.

"Apathetic. Adjective. Having or showing little or no emotion," Chad recited absentmindedly, clearly thinking about something else. Sonny frowned, muttering to herself something about how being less gifted in vocabulary wasn't her fault. "So you can't do either," Chad finally concluded, turning back to Zora. "Your threat is empty. Ha! What now, sucka?"

"Um, Chad?" Sonny said in a low voice. "You might want to be a little nicer to Zora and the rest of my cast if you don't want them mad at you," she suggested. Chad brushed aside her admonishment with a wave of his hand, facing Zora once more.

"Well, - " He looked to Sonny, who mouthed 'Zora' once more. "Well, _Zora_, I guess you're not so smart after all, are you? So go ahead. Do whatever you want. Because no one cares." Zora bristled with annoyance.

"Oh, _yeah_? Well, let's just see about that." And with that, she picked up her gnome and stalked out of the prop house, leaving a fearful Sonny and a triumphant Chad.

"Don't worry about her, sunshine. She may have resisted my glib monologue, but there's no way for her to deny that the apathy is there. Besides, Brenda's giving you guys actual food; I'll just tell your cast that I was the one who did it. Or even better, you can tell them! They'll _have_ to accept us then, with the threat of no more delicious food if they don't."

"You know, Chad, you can't always just _threaten_ people into doing what you want them to," Sonny chastised him, a smile spreading on her face nonetheless.

"Probably not. But for now, it works. So why not use it?" He smirked. "Now, let's stop this conversation. Where were we before _Zora _interrupted?"

"I believe we were practicing the ancient art of osculating," Sonny reminded him. Chad grinned, reaching out to take her waist. "Oh, no, you don't!" Sonny stepped out of his reach nimbly. "I'm saving myself."

"Saving yourself?" Chad lifted his eyebrows. "For whom?"

"My date tonight. He's going to have lots of fun if I have anything to say about it," Sonny winked.

"Oh? And what kind of fun will he have?"

"I'm _vacillating_ between telling you or just _showing_ you." Sonny had a full grin now, her whole face lit up with anticipation.

"I vote that you should show me," Chad decided instantaneously. "I can give you pointers."

"Well, you _are_ an excellent teacher," Sonny agreed, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder and looking up at him. Not wanting to wait any longer, Chad closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her himself.

But Sonny wasn't there.

"Silly Chad," Sonny giggled. Chad whirled around to see Sonny standing behind him instead of in his arms. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to be patient?"

"No. Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants, whenever he wants it," he boasted.

"Oh, really? Well," Sonny drew close to him, "there's a first time for everything. You should learn that immediate gratification doesn't always come." She turned away, walking out of the prop house and leaving Chad dumbfounded. "Especially when you leave a girl waiting for an hour," Sonny added as she left, smirking. "See you at seven. Don't be late this time!"

Chad stood in the prop house for a minute, rooted to the spot. When it finally struck him that he hadn't moved, he shook his head and left the prop house as well, heading back to stage 2. 'Payback,' he thought to himself. 'She's paying me back for being late. And leaving her hanging last week. Mental note: _never_ do that again.'

Sonny laughed to herself once she was sure she was out of Chad's earshot. For once, she had gotten the better of him. Revenge was sweet indeed.

A/N: Be warned, this is possibly going to be the longest note I've ever written. Read ahead with caution. :P Anyways, first things first: you guys were **amazing** reviewers last chapter. Honestly. That was the most reviews I've _ever_ gotten on any chapter or one-shot. Thank you all a gazillion. :) Now, I'm not sure what prompted the spike in reviews – I'm guessing it was either my wondering about less reviews the chapter before, or the fact that I asked you guys to figure out where the quotes were from. Or, of course, you just liked that chapter most. For the record, both quotes were from **Romeo and Juliet** by William Shakespeare. Almost all of you got it right; those who didn't, you probably thought **The Three Musketeers** because of that one line in **JONAS** where they say "Dare, dare, a thousand times dare," or something like that. Oh, and I also know that even though I asked for your opinions on the intensity of kissing, none of it showed in here. Sorry if you were anticipating it. :P But who knows, maybe next chapter? We'll see...So anyways; **lifeisveryshortsoami** brought up a really interesting point to me in her review – if you _are_ reading this story, but simply haven't been leaving reviews for whatever reason (such as the fact that you can't think of any word suggestions, like her) then **STOP**! :P Really, though. Review anyways! I don't care as much about words as you letting me know you like the story and want me to continue. Okay? Good. :D Now, with all of that in mind…review! And…(God, this is taking forever – so sorry) to reward you for reading through this chapter and possibly this long note, I'm giving you a little drabble. It's so short that I don't want to post it separately, but I figured I'd give it to you wonderful reviewers to read it as a thank-you for last chapter. It's kind of a tag after **Chance of Dating**. Enjoy!

**Impossible**

Some things just aren't possible. People can't fly without the aid of machines. It can't literally rain cats and dogs. There can't be an action without an equal and opposite reaction. We can't go back in time and change history. And Chad Dylan Cooper can't be inferior.

It's a fact. Plain and simple. Chad Dylan Cooper is the best. Everyone knows it. And yet, some people don't seem to be able to see it.

In fact, some people are blind. Not the real, I-can't-see-your-face blind, but the I'm-right-here-and-yet-you-still-prefer-him blind. Some people don't understand that others will never be able to measure up to Chad Dylan Cooper. Some people decide to go out on dates with people inferior to Chad Dylan Cooper, even when the best is clearly right in front of them.

Some people are disappointed when said inferior's mediocrity becomes apparent. Some people think they've been let down, when really, it's just that the illusion has disappeared. Some people don't understand that someone can pretend to be someone they're not - for better or for worse.

Some people don't know what they're doing, giving false hopes by asking people on (fake) dates. Some people are too cute for their own good. Some people have strawberry-scented shampoo that tickles your nose when their hair tangles in your face, their head leaning on your shoulder and your arm around them.

Some people are terrible. Some people pretend to kiss you but really don't, leaving an empty pit in your stomach where the ecstasy of a moment ago is suddenly gone. Some people grin at you, wondering why it's such a big deal to you.

Some people will never know.

A/N: Now I'm really done. Really. I promise. :P Review! If you can even still remember the chapter by now. But you can review for the drabble too. In fact, review for both if you can :D Thank you!


	8. Chad

A/N: Wow, it's taken a long time to get this up. A _long_ time. And I'm sorry. I had midterms last week, so I wasn't as dedicated to writing as I usually am. Plus, I've just been assigned this _huge_ project for English…but anyways, moving on. This chapter also took awhile to get up because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in it. I just kind of…let the words flow without any specific plot or event to reach in mind. So forgive me if the chapter's a bit – rambling. :P Thanks to **TeddyLuver** (again :D You're too good at giving words XD) for this word!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Chad - (n.) a small paper disk or square formed when a hole is punched in a punch card or paper tape._

Sonny was ready. Really, she was. She had showered, changed, looked at herself in the mirror, changed again, put on her shoes, changed again, put on her makeup, put on her shoes, changed her shoes, looked at herself in the mirror, and tried out more than ten different hairstyles.

The product? She was dressed in a flared black skirt with white polka-dots, a white blouse, and a large red belt. Her hair, after all of her indecision, was simply curled into gentle waves and let down on her shoulders, and her high-heels were considerably more broken in now than they had been when Sonny first put them on. After all, pacing across the carpet does wonders for breaking in never-before-worn shoes, not to mention that it gave her practice - Sonny could only imagine the humiliation if she tripped during her date.

Speaking of humiliation and the possibility thereof...it was six forty-five and Chad wasn't there yet. 6:45. Fifteen more minutes. If he didn't show, Sonny was going to kill him. No vacillating necessary. Although, considering how she had teased him earlier that afternoon, perhaps they were even.

Sonny pondered this possibility for a while, continuing to trek back and forth across the floor.

"Honey? Who is this boy you're seeing again? Is he late?" Connie called out from her room, slightly anxious from all of the preparation that Sonny had gone through. Her daughter had never behaved like this for _anyone_.

Pausing halfway through her walk across the room, Sonny glanced up at the clock. 6:46. Forget what she had said before. Even? Yeah, right. She was going to _kill_ him.

"Didn't you say he was coming at seven?" persisted Connie when her usually effervescent daughter failed to reply to her earlier queries. "Then he won't be here until 7:20. You know boys, sweetheart. Distract yourself with something else in the meantime - but not pacing! I don't want to have to buy new carpets! Go and...I don't know, read the dictionary! Whatever keeps you calm," she finished, grumbling somewhat. A nervous Sonny wasn't exactly the best person to be around.

"You want me to read the dictionary? Fine, I'll read the dictionary!" Sonny plopped down on the sofa before remembering her perfectly un-wrinkled outfit and leaping up. She smoothed out her skirt, tucking it under her legs in such a manner that it wouldn't be harmed in any way. As she did so, Sonny couldn't help but grin to herself that she was being very un-Sonny-like. Stupid Chad. It was all his fault, the jerk.

In fact, he was such a jerk that Sonny wouldn't have been surprised if the definition of Chad was jerk. She briefly checked the time once more. 6:49. Jerk. Had time ever passed more slowly? Perhaps something had happened, either to the clock or to Chad? Shaking away her worries that the clock was broken or that Chad was somehow in an accident of some sort, Sonny picked up the well-worn dictionary and thumbed through it.

But what word would she look up? If only Chad would give her a word.

Chad. Of course. How simple. Even when he wasn't with her, he somehow managed to worm his way into her head. Sonny grimaced as she flipped the pages to the "C" section. 6:50. She really was going to have to do something about the clock.

"Chad. Noun," Sonny read aloud, surprised that the word was actually in the dictionary. 'Jerk. Jerk. Please let the definition be jerk,' she prayed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the ceiling before looking at the definition in the book. It wasn't jerk, however much she had wanted it to be. "A small paper disk or square formed when a hole is punched in a punch card or paper tape."

Sonny peered at the definition once more, just to see if she had read the wrong one. Nope, that was it. Chad. In black and white. Chad was - quite literally - a piece of trash. Something that no one cared about or even knew about. This was the best day ever.

"Ding-dong," the doorbell rang, jolting Sonny. The clock read 6:52. Definitely broken. There was no way that Chad Dylan Cooper would come and pick up a date eight minutes early. It was simply unheard of. It wasn't done. Even if he _was_ just a piece of trash. Sonny giggled to herself, her contentious mood of only six minutes ago completely gone.

"Honey, are you going to get that?" Connie asked, surprised that her anxious daughter hadn't bolted to the door the second the doorbell rang. But perhaps Sonny hadn't expected her date to show up so soon. It certainly was a novelty for a boy to come so early. Connie was predisposed to like him already.

"Got it!" Sonny called back triumphantly. "Not that it would matter if I didn't, he's trash anyways." She opened the door with a wide grin, pleased by her own joke.

"Hi," Chad greeted, holding out a bunch of flowers that had the same crimson hue as her belt and shoes. Sonny noted that he was wearing a blue button-up shirt similar to his uniform. He wore jeans instead of slacks, however, and his usual suit jacket was instead his favorite leather one. "I was almost going to leave; it took you so long to answer the door I thought that I had come to the wrong apartment." Sonny smiled even more brightly, taking the flowers from him and pulling one out of the bunch to tuck behind her ear.

"Oh, let me do that," Chad offered, taking the flower and bending off most of the stem. "After all, I'm clearly an expert when it comes to hair." He gestured to his own with a cocky expression.

"Oh, of _course_," Sonny agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully and leaning in for Chad to fasten the flower in her hair. He carefully brushed aside her hair with gentle fingers, softly placing his other hand along the edge of her jawline, supposedly to hold her head still. Sonny's grin softened as she relished the feel of Chad caressing her face.

"There," Chad murmured when he was finished. "Now you look almost as good as me." Sonny smiled, moving to give him a small kiss when Connie walked into the room.

"So," she announced herself loudly, the teenage couple jumping at the sound. "_He's_ the trash? The trash you were so anxiously awaiting?" Connie's eyes twinkled as she pretended to glare at them. Sonny gave a nervous half-laugh as Chad's eyes slid over to land on her, a teasing expression that she knew all too well on his entirely too smug face.

"Trash. Really, Sonny? Really? I suppose you must have a very high opinion of trash. Especially if you're 'anxiously awaiting' its arrival." Sonny huffed before shooting her mom daggers in her eyes.

"Now, now, don't look at me! I'm not the one who had to read the dictionary to keep myself from wearing a path in the carpet!" Chad's eyes lit up at this more detailed information.

"You read the _dictionary_ to keep from _pacing_ that I wasn't here yet, Sonny? I hope your vocabulary improved, at the very least. All of that nervous energy you had was probably highly beneficial in strengthening your brain connections," Chad smirked, making Sonny flush.

"You know what? I think it's time to get going," Sonny changed the subject hastily, turning Chad towards the door and waving goodbye to her mother pointedly.

"I see. Well, have fun with this _trash_, then, sweetheart!" Connie called after them, winking conspiratorially at Chad as he turned to say goodbye. The door to the apartment closed, and the two teens set off down the hall.

"So," Chad began as they entered the elevator, "trash?" He left his unspoken question hanging, lifting a curious eyebrow at her.

"Mhm," Sonny grinned, pleased that he seemed to be ignorant of a word's meaning for once. "Don't you know what I'm talking about? Since you're _so_ clever when it comes to vocabulary."

"Well," Chad paused, holding his hand up to the wall to keep the door from closing on Sonny as she left the elevator, "I can think of many different words for trash. But I fail to see how they apply to me."

"Then I guess you'll just have to find out!" Sonny concluded, holding her head high through the parking lot. "Wait, which one's your car?" She glanced around at the many vehicles in the vicinity before catching sight of the most expensive-looking one. There was no doubt in Sonny's mind that it had to be Chad's.

"Your culled method of conveyance awaits, milady." Sure enough, Chad opened the passenger door of that car and bowed over it, gesturing for Sonny to enter.

"Don't try to confuse me," Sonny warned as she slid onto the black leather seat. "Did you get a new car? This isn't the same one you took me to Lookout Mountain in." Chad grinned as he shut her door, getting in on the other side and starting the ignition.

"Sonny, you know I have two phones. Why would I not have two cars as well?" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Now, don't change the subject. Exactly how does trash relate to me, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation?"

"The greatest actor of our generation? Is that your tagline?" Sonny evaded the question once more, making Chad even more intrigued. For the moment, however, he decided to play along.

"My tagline? Of course! Along with 'star of _Mackenzie Falls_, the number one tween drama,' _'Tween Weekly_ heartthrob,' and 'Hollywood's bad boy.'" Sonny made a small noise of derision, and Chad laughed. "Of course, if you had it your way, it would be something like 'the most self-absorbed, conceited jerkface I've ever met,' or 'the Head Jerk, the Mayor of Jerksville, the Head Ambassador of Jerkoslovakia,' right?" Rather than grinning like he had expected her to, Sonny narrowed her eyes and looked at him quizzically. "What? You've said so before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you would actually _remember_," Sonny admitted, a hint of pink reaching her cheeks. "Do you remember _every_ insult anyone has ever made to you?"

"No, of course not." Chad shook his head, his eyes focused on the road and not meeting hers. "After all, your question is invalid. Because no one has ever insulted me besides you." Sonny's eyes widened, her breath catching as she realized the meaning behind the statement.

"What? No one? Not ever?" Chad considered it for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't think so," he finally concluded. "Well, at least not to my face. Except for you and your Random friends - but I never remember _theirs_. Theirs are so utterly_ lame_. I mean, Chad Dylan Pooper? Who came up with that? A first-grader?" Sonny grinned, remembering how she had thought the same thing when she first heard it.

"Well, it looks like you remember at least _one_ of their insults," she teased. "But if you are insulted so infrequently, I suppose I should make up for it by calling you a chad."

"Chad? How is that an insult? It's my name!" Chad looked affronted.

"Which is an insult in and of itself," Sonny added. "But don't you know? A chad is a small paper disk or square formed when a hole is punched in a punch card or paper tape."

"Well, that's...weird." Chad shook his head, absorbing this.

"That's why I called you trash. Because everyone always throws away all of their chads," Sonny explained. She was beaming now, her pride obvious. "_And_ now I've taught _you_ a word. We're even."

"I would hardly call you teaching me _one_ word even payback for my teaching you - how many? Seven now?" Chad retorted, smirking. "Especially since yours was an obscure word of little meaning. You know that the _name_ Chad doesn't mean that, right?"

"Well, I assumed so. What does it mean, then?"

"Chad means protector. Warrior. One of great strength, both of mind and body." Chad grinned. "You're lucky you're getting all this."

"I'm sure," was Sonny's playful reply as she looked away from Chad and out the window for the first time since they began driving. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought that since you seemed reluctant to make our - _this_ - " he gestured between them, unable to find a word for it, "known to the public, we could just hang out and watch a movie at my apartment." Sonny simply stared at him for a moment before letting out a small noise of disbelief. "What?"

"I'm just surprised. You're always so - in the public eye," Sonny elaborated.

"Well, I am an excellent date, among other things," Chad grinned. "I cater to the desires of my dates." His current date lifted her eyebrows.

"Dates, plural? You cater to _all_ of the desires of _all_ of your dates?" Sonny pursed her lips in displeasure.

"No, of course not," Chad hastily protested, realizing the slip he had made. "Only to _your_ desires, Sonny." Sonny's expression showed she wasn't convinced.

"Oh, I'm sure." Rather than teasing like the last time she had said the words, Sonny's tone was somewhat cross. Chad pulled into a parking lot and parked the car in silence before looking at Sonny with sparkling eyes.

"Really. You're the only special one. Shall I show you just how special?" Sonny watched him out of the corner of her eye, still facing forward and crossing her arms indignantly, refusing to give an answer. It was quite entertaining, leaving Chad hanging like this. But Chad wasn't known as a charmer for nothing. "Come on. You know I'm not like that, even if my name supposedly implies so. _What's in a name_, after all? Did you ever manage to decipher my parting words to you the other day, by the way?" Sonny was silent for a moment, struggling not to speak, but leaving a direct question unanswered went against her instincts, especially one that questioned her abilities. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Yes, I did. _Romeo and Juliet_. I'm not surprised, really." Still avoiding his ever-so-intoxicating eyes (because she knew that once she looked into them, there really was no point to resistance), Sonny smirked to herself, setting up her next statement. Chad took the bait, relieved that she was speaking.

"Oh? And what fails to surprise you? My lack of originality?"

"Well, of course. That and your obvious similarities to Romeo," Sonny replied matter-of-factly, focusing determinedly on a particularly bright star in the section of sky visible through the windshield. Chad leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

"Such as, my Juliet?"

"Your fickleness," Sonny immediately shot at him. "Your flowery words. Your lack of substance behind said flowery words." Before she knew what she was doing, Sonny turned to look at Chad. The instant that she did so, she became aware that it was a terrible mistake. But she couldn't look away. "Your charming ways," she continued, musing to herself on how many shades of blue were in his eyes. "Your ability to make girls talk to themselves because of you. Your way of making anything sound like it's the best thing in the world. And when you're talking about yourself, you know that it _is_."

"You must not be talking about Romeo anymore," Chad murmured. "Because he's certainly not the best thing in the world, no matter how similar he is to me."

"See, there you go again," Sonny pointed out, the words coming out less forcefully and more affectionately than she had meant them to. "Always thinking you're the best."

"Well, how can I _not_ be?" Chad grinned. "Only the best can have the best. And clearly," he tucked a few strands of Sonny's hair behind her ear, slowly and gently, "I have the best. Therefore, I must _be_ the best."

"Best at _everything_?" Sonny asked, a full smile on her face now.

"Most things," Chad conceded with a tilt of his head. "I can't laugh like you can. Or make a room brighter simply by walking into it like you can. But I can do everything else."

"Everything?" Sonny repeated, still teasingly skeptical.

"Everything," Chad echoed with certainty. "Especially osculating."

"I have to agree with you there," Sonny admitted, mirroring Chad's actions as he leaned in, their lips finally meeting. His fingers weaved themselves into her hair, pulling her closer as they kissed more passionately, Chad taking the opportunity to teach Sonny more as his tongue darted into her mouth. This was different - it wasn't a rushed kiss stolen in a locked dressing room. It was two teenagers in l(_ove_)ike that had all the time in the world to express their feelings for one another, for as eloquent as they both were, neither could as yet describe it with words.

"Chad?" Sonny gasped breathlessly in between fervent kisses, her eyes closed.

"Yes, Sonny?" Chad's hands moved to her waist, which seemed to be their favorite resting place. He paused long enough to place a feather-light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I - well, I - Chad, we're in a parked car." Sonny blushed furiously as she tried to put her concerns into words.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, don't worry about that. I don't live up to my 'trashy' name so much as to pull you into the backseat and take off all your clothes," said Chad, pulling away with playful eyes sparkling at her. Sonny opened her eyes slowly, as if waking from a dream. Chad laughed. "Come on, sunshine. Let's go upstairs. My bed's much bigger than the backseat." He spoke in a low voice, intentionally trying to sound seductive. Sonny's eyes went wide.

"Chad, I - "

"I know, Sonny," Chad grinned. "I'm just teasing. You know, if learning that my name means trash is going to make you doubt me and my intentions this much, I'd almost rather you cease learning all this new vocabulary." Sonny smacked his arm, smiling.

"Don't _ever_ talk like that in front of my mother. She'd kill me."

"Well, in that case," Chad lifted his eyebrows deviously.

"Chad!"

"I'm just kidding, sunshine, calm down. The last thing I want is an angry mother who thinks I'm trying to grope her daughter every chance I get." Chad shuddered at the thought, and Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then. Let's go. What movie should we watch?"

"Anything you want to, sunshine," Chad grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt. Sonny pondered it for a moment as he walked around the car and opened her door.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she remarked as she got out of the car. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"But then I wouldn't be a gentleman," Chad argued. "I'd be living _down_ to my name."

"True. But you know you'll never compare to the _true_ gentleman."

"Oh? And who would _that_ be?" Chad purposely held out his arm for Sonny to hold as they crossed the parking lot, determined to show that he was just as much a gentleman as anyone else, if not more so.

"Why, Zac Efron, of course!" Sonny smiled brightly. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have _17 Again_, would you? I love seeing those delicious abs."

"No. No, I don't," Chad shook his head. "Why _would_ I? I can't believe you said such a thing, Sonny. I thought you were better than that." He sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I watch it for another reason too," Sonny admitted, unintentionally holding onto Chad's arm a bit tighter as they stepped into the elevator. "Alex looks just like you."

"Alex? That nerdy kid who doesn't have the balls to ask out the girl he likes?"

"Oh, so you _have_ watched it!" Sonny grinned gleefully as Chad went slightly pink. "Yes, that's him."

"That _pansy_ doesn't look _anything_ like me," Chad argued, mentally drawing comparisons.

"Oh. Well, if you think so...I personally always thought he was cute." Sonny smiled, shrugging her shoulders as they stepped out of the elevator and onto Chad's floor.

"Cute? Well, I suppose he looks _a bit_ like me. But without the perfect hair and dashing air of confidence," Chad boasted, his head held high in the air. Sonny laughed at the picture.

"Of course. So since you knew who Alex was, shall I assume you have the DVD?" Chad was silent, refusing to say anything. "I really would _love_ to watch it. And I promise to kiss you every time Zac flips his hair. Which he does _constantly_, might I add."

"Deal," Chad acquiesced immediately. "But you should know I only have it because I need to keep an eye on my competition," he added defensively as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, pulling her inside the apartment and flicking the lights on.

"Of course," Sonny agreed, smiling. "Of course."

A/N: _Such_ a long chapter! And have you noticed that they ramble? A lot? Their conversations take on random lines that I don't even mean them to. But oh well. It's a bit more natural that way, I suppose, because when do we ever mean for a conversation to steer towards a certain topic? It just happens. I obviously ramble too, based on my long notes. This is going to be another one, I can just tell. Anyways. I ended up kinda showing you the date and kinda not. I couldn't decide whether or not I should. :P Nor did I mean to randomly talk more about _Romeo and Juliet_ or _17 Again_, both of which somehow cropped up in the conversation. You should know that I haven't read _Romeo and Juliet_ in the past eight months or so, so I apologize if my characterization of Romeo seems off. I'm sure it is. :P It was meant to be mainly Chad, anyways. On another note…please participate in my poll if you have time and an account; for those of you who read my one-shot **Pictures** (thank you, by the way :D), it's the same poll as it was then. Thank you!

**Okay. So I don't mind if you skipped the note above – it was way too long anyways. But read this one, please. I've recently been informed that someone is plagiarizing this story. I read the story in question, and I have to say that it is extremely similar to this one – and not just in the way that there was the same inspiration. Please, please don't plagiarize. Not just my work, but anyone's. It's very…dishonest. I'm flattered that you liked it enough to write something close to it, but please don't practically copy the concept and dialogue, especially if you're not crediting me. Thank you.**

Sorry about that, guys. So anyways, please review! I believe that everyone who has story alerted/author alerted ought to review, since it shows you have at least _some_ interest in this story. You might as well tell me why, right? :P Thanks.


	9. Mendacious

A/N: Hello! So I know a lot of you guys wanted to see more of the date…but I decided against it. But not just to spite you guys, I promise. ;) Trust me, it wouldn't have been much besides more rambling about different subjects, making fun of/defending _17 Again_, and probably a few kisses along the way. Does that satisfy your curiosity? :D Thanks to **RandomPurpleBook **for the word _mendacious_, and thanks to **Channy4Ever343 **and **Shadowdawn of Shadowclan **for _sonny_, which I kind of expected to be suggested after I did _chad_. :P Enjoy!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Mendacious - (adj.) telling lies, especially habitually; dishonest; lying; untruthful._

Chad strode into the cafeteria purposefully, eager to meet his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Of course, going on one date meant nothing; he, Chad Dylan Cooper, heartbreaker extraordinaire, knew that much. No, a girlfriend meant they had gone on at least five dates. Then there was the whole "exclusive" thing to make official, and in their case, the announcement to the press. But the first step had already been taken, and the rest of it was really no cause for concern. _Especially since that crucial first step had gone so well,_ Chad added, reminiscing over the night before. It had quite possibly been the best first date ever in the history of first dates. If you didn't count the excess of Zac Efron and subsequent hair-flipping. _Though_, Chad reminded himself, _the hair-flipping had turned out to be quite enjoyable after all._

A smile playing across his lips at the thought of it, Chad caught the eye of the girl in question, who was sitting at a table with only a list, a dictionary, and a cup of Goldfish for company. Chad shook his head, noting this penchant for Goldfish that Sonny had - he would have to remember that. Then, when she asked him how much he knew her (some time in the future, when they had been going out for awhile and she was feeling a little insecure, as she inevitably would), he could mention her love for Goldfish. Chad Dylan Cooper always planned ahead. It made him seem much smarter and more prepared and – well, more _glib_ – when everything happened. Not that he wasn't glib without it, of course. It just never hurt to make absolutely certain.

For appearance's sake, Chad strolled right past Sonny's table, giving a cold "Sonny," in greeting. He had to admit, he loved deception.

"Chad," Sonny retorted with a tone equally as chilled. He also had to admit that she was a better actress than he gave her credit for. Not that he would ever tell her. Except perhaps when the aforementioned period of insecurity took place and she needed comforting. But now was not the time. As Chad brushed past her chair with haughty contempt written all over his face, she discreetly slipped a note into his jacket pocket, which he took out and unfolded as soon as he got to the frozen yogurt machine, turning his back to the people in the cafeteria to hide it from them.

_My cast doesn't know yet. Zora must not have told them yet, but I haven't seen her today._

Chad pulled out his phone to text her back - because why bother with handwritten notes when technology was so advanced?

**Good. My cast doesn't know either, obviously. And since no one from either cast is here...**

A reply came back as fast as Sonny could type it.

_I have vocab list with me. Help?_

**Of course.**

Chad put his phone back into his pocket and slid into the seat across from Sonny in one fluid motion.

"Well, well, well. What is this? Chad Dylan Cooper, helping? That's ridiculous," Sonny teased as Chad picked up the list and scanned it without a word.

"Not as ridiculous as these words," was Chad's succinct reply, still keeping his eyes on the paper.

"I know, right?" Sonny rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "I mean, why would we ever need to know these? Learning such hard words for nothing. It's so pointless."

"Oh, I didn't mean _that_," Chad clarified, looking up from the list to a mildly confused Sonny.

"What? But you said they were ridiculous."

"And they are. Because it's ridiculous that you guys don't know these." Chad smirked cockily. At the incensed look on Sonny's face, however, the grin fell slightly. "I was just being mendacious," he assured her hastily. The expression of fury gave way to one of perplexity.

"Mendacious?" Sonny frowned. "What did we say about not making me feel stupid anymore?"

"Sorry, I forgot. It's just so easy," Chad joked, earning himself another glare.

"That's high talk coming from a piece of trash!" Sonny accused.

"Playing the name card again, Sonny? Now, that's not quite fair," Chad admonished.

"Why not? Because your name means trash?" Sonny grinned.

"No. Because your name is far worse than mine, and I'd really rather we didn't venture into that territory. But now that I've brought it up, of course we have to." As Chad spoke, Sonny was flipping through the dictionary. Chad nodded, as though it was simply to be expected.

"Sonny. Noun. Little son, often used as a familiar term of address to a _boy_. Also used as a term of direct address to express _contempt, derision, _etc." Sonny looked up from the book and menacingly at Chad.

"Hey, hey, don't blame me! I didn't write it." But he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Trash," Sonny muttered.

"Guy," Chad said under his breath.

"Trash." Sonny's voice rose in volume.

"Guy." Chad made sure he matched her in decibels.

"Trash!" Sonny stood up and pushed back her chair, angrier now.

"Okay, okay," Chad conceded, raising his hands in defeat. "You win. I'm trash. Truce?" He held out his hand, which Sonny eyed for a moment before reluctantly accepting and sitting back down.

"You're still trash," she grumbled, annoyed.

"I know, sunshine. I know. Anyways. Back to mendacious. I just thought you might know it because it's on the list. But I guess that must be your special word for the day." Sonny nodded, still slightly irritated. "Mendacious," Chad repeated, about to read the definition when Sonny dropped the Goldfish that had been en route to her mouth. "Sonny? You okay?"

"Sorry. I just got this strange feeling when you said it." Sonny shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling. "Keep going."

"Mendacious." Chad saw Sonny squirm slightly as he said it, but he pressed on. "Adjective. Telling lies, especially habitually; dishonest; lying; untruthful. What's wrong, sunshine?" he asked, setting the paper down.

"I get this knot in my stomach when I hear it. Like a guilty conscience," Sonny admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Ah." Chad smiled, pleased that he knew what the problem was and that it was nothing serious. "That's because you _are_ guilty."

"No, I'm not!" Sonny protested immediately. "I haven't done anything!"

"But that's just it, you see," Chad explained. "You _haven't_ done it. And you need to."

"What is it that I need to do?" Sonny took the list from him, reading the definition. "Telling lies, especially habitually; dishonest; lying; untruthful. But I'm _not_ mendacious! I don't do that!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad's mouth twisted into a wry grin. "And does your cast know that we're going out?"

"We're going out? Really? Officially?" Sonny asked almost immediately, flushing as she realized how enthusiastic she sounded. "I mean, we're going out?" she repeated, adopting a disinterestedly curious tone. Chad would have laughed if he wasn't suddenly feeling a bit tense himself.

"Well, I mean, I guess," he faltered. "I mean, I know that we're not 'official' and all that yet because we haven't gone on five dates and gone exclusive yet, but I figured that we would soon enough, so it just kinda slipped out," Chad spoke in a rush, feeling superbly stupid. So much for always being glib.

"Chad," Sonny uttered softly, putting a hand on his. "I would _love_ to be your official girlfriend." She leaned back in her seat then and sighed. "But I suppose that means I have to stop being _mendacious_ and tell my cast."

"Yeah, me too," Chad agreed, inwardly sighing in relief that she had accepted.

"Wait. Why don't _you_ feel guilty? You haven't told your cast either!" Sonny pouted, feeling that the universe was grossly unfair.

"I suppose it's because I _would_ tell them if you didn't want me to. It wasn't really my choice to conceal it from them. Besides, they're not really my friends," Chad shrugged. "Or at least, not like your cast is to you. I don't feel as bad about keeping things from them. I'm sure they keep things from me. Not that I mind. I'd rather not know about their petty concerns." Sonny smiled ruefully at this attitude, sighing as she thought of her own cast. "Hey," Chad spoke up when he saw her descend into melancholy, "It's going to be fine."

"I'm sure you're right," Sonny conceded, popping a Goldfish into her mouth and swallowing it as though it were a pill.

"Of course I am. I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad grinned, leaning over the table. "And now everyone will know that you're _my_ Sonny Munroe." Sonny had no choice but to kiss him at those words, smiling against his lips. Instead of pulling away as he expected her to, though, Sonny placed a hand on his cheek to keep him in place, prolonging the kiss.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" a voice said, echoing Sonny's words from earlier. Neither Chad nor Sonny paid attention to the person, wrapped up in each other as they were.

"If it isn't Chip Drama Pants and _our_ Sonny!" continued another voice.

"Nico?" Sonny pulled away from Chad hurriedly at the name 'Chip Drama Pants.' "Grady?"

"Sonny?" Nico asked pointedly, gesturing to the heartthrob across from her.

"_Chad_?" Grady added in disbelief. Sonny stared at the two of them for a moment in shock, her mouth opening and closing without sound as she tried to think of what to say.

"Well, now that we're done with the introductions," Chad broke in awkwardly, "I think it's time for a confession. Sonny?"

"Chad!" Sonny hissed angrily under her breath.

"Let's not do that again," Nico interrupted, seeing Grady about to exclaim his name. "Sonny?"

"Hey! Why didn't I get to – " Grady complained, Nico nudging him as he did so. Both turned to Sonny for an explanation, Grady slightly more annoyed than before.

"Well. I was simply…asking Chad…for help…" Sonny began, sneaking anxious glances at her now-boyfriend.

"Sonny," he warned. "Mendacious." Sonny sighed reluctantly, knowing he was right. Nico and Grady looked at each other in confusion, and Chad hid a snigger. The Randoms really needed help on their vocabulary.

"Well, Chad and I are – we're – tutoring each other!" Sonny fibbed at the last moment, chickening out. Chad buried his face in his hands.

"Tutoring each other?" Nico wrinkled his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"No," Chad contradicted. "We're not."

"No. We're not," repeated Sonny. "We're – "

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Zora scowling all day?" Grady interrupted.

"Oh, you found her?" Sonny jumped on the new topic, eager to avoid the one at hand. Chad buried his face in his hands.

"Yup. She was stealing meat and cheese from the kitchen," Nico elaborated absentmindedly.

"Meat and cheese? What for, was she making a sandwich?" Chad asked incredulously, lifting his head up from his hands.

"Nobody asked _you_, Chad Dylan _Pooper_," Grady shot back before turning to Sonny. "She was stocking up for her cold cut catapult. She muttered something about you and Chip here when we asked her what was wrong. All she said when he asked her to repeat it was 'You'll see.' And now we do." Grady crossed his arms, Nico imitating his movement. Chad turned to face Sonny once more, and she was suddenly faced with three guys waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see - I mean - it _started_ as tutoring - kinda - but then - it _wasn't_ - but everyone had to think it _was_ - but now they have to know it's _not_ - and - I don't know!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air in frustration, looking helplessly at Chad. He shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face, before turning to Nico and Grady, who were both very confused.

"Sonny and I are dating," he said quite simply. Grady's jaw dropped in disbelief, but Nico only rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope so! Based on that _kiss_ we walked in on." Nico snorted to show his contempt.

"Wait. So you're...not mad?" Sonny asked anxiously, a touch of hope in her voice.

"Oh, I didn't say that," Nico immediately replied. "G?"

"Nope, nuh uh, we are _not_ - not - mad?" What was meant to be powerful and somewhat intimidating ended up sounding uncertain and faltering. Chad shook his head at the pair of them, realizing that it seemed to be a common reaction when he was with them.

"Listen, we're not asking for your approval. We just thought you should know. And now you know. So goodbye!" Chad gestured to the door behind them, inviting them to leave in a not so subtle manner.

"Chip, if you think you can get rid of us that easily, you are sadly mistak- hey! No line at the fro-yo machine!" Nico exclaimed, elbowing Grady.

"No line?" Grady started moving over to the abandoned machine instinctively.

"Hang on, G, what about Sonny and Chip?" Nico reminded him, glancing back at the couple.

"Nico! No line!" Grady pleaded. "Can't we let Zora and Tawni take care of them? I'm not into this whole 'relationship' stuff." Sonny winced at the thought of Zora and Tawni as a united force. Separate, they were - well, manipulative and tricky. But together? She shuddered to think of what would happen.

"Oh - oh - oh, fine!" Nico acquiesced as the fro-yo machine continued to wordlessly beckon him over. "You'll get it later, you two!" And without a backward glance, Nico and Grady sprinted over to the machine. Not ten seconds later, Murphy walked in and escorted them out by their ears. Chad laughed triumphantly, even slapping his hand on the table. When he noticed Sonny wasn't joining in, however, he eventually came to an awkward stop.

"What's wrong, sunshine? They know, you're not mendacious anymore, it's all good!"

"You forget that I've only told _half_ of my cast. And that was the _easy_ half," Sonny pointed out. "And even _they_ were mad. I'm just lucky that no one else wanted fro-yo right then."

"You worry too much, Sonny. Sometimes it shouldn't matter to you what other people think. Just act as though you're better than them and their opinions mean nothing, and soon enough, you'll believe it yourself. Which makes it much easier to take when people say bad things about you." Chad unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it slightly, before realizing what he was doing and smoothing it back out.

"Is that what you do, Chad? Is that why you act like you're so much better than the rest of us?" Sonny asked, genuinely curious.

"Possibly," was all he would say before getting up from his chair. "And now I have to go tell my cast. I wouldn't want to be mendacious, now would I?" Chad winked knowingly at her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully your whole cast will know by then?" Sonny made a face, her nose crinkling.

"If you say so. See you later then." Chad leaned down and brushed his lips against hers for a moment, figuring that it wouldn't matter now. "It's been such a strange couple weeks, Chad," Sonny whispered when he pulled away. "But I don't think I'd take it back if I could. Would you?" He looked straight into her eyes, sparkling blue meeting warm chocolate.

"Not for anything." Sonny blushed, pink rising on her cheeks.

"Really? Not anything?"

"I was being mendacious, Sonny. Of course I would." Sonny slapped Chad's arm, a bit more vigorously than he had been expecting. "Ow! I'm just kidding, sunshine. Besides, the past two weeks are going to be _nothing_ compared with the next two."

"Why? What happens in the next two?" asked Sonny, confused.

"Hmm. I can't say for certain. But I know that it's going to be interesting." Chad's eyes lit up as an idea came to him, and Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"Chad, what are you going to - "

"Excuse me!" Chad announced loudly to everyone in the cafeteria, who hadn't spared a glance at the couple before. "I have something to say. Take out your cell phones if you like."

"Chad, stop it! What do you think you're - "

"Sonny Munroe and I are officially going out. Thank you." Chad, grinning widely, left the cafeteria without another word, leaving Sonny with a hanging jaw and everyone in the cafeteria buzzing with excitement, sending videos and photos to as many people as they could.

Sonny's concerns from a moment ago about telling her cast evaporated.

Her concern now was what the best way to kill Chad would be.

If her castmates didn't kill her first.

A/N: So I know Nico and Grady's reaction was a bit weak. But I frankly never really believed that they would have the strongest reaction; like Sonny, I believe it would be Tawni and Zora that would be angrier. So I suppose we'll see their reactions (along with the press's and everyone else's) next chapter. Hopefully. :P And Chad's sudden declaration – who can see Sonny's dumbstruck/furious expression? I can! *Raises hand high* Tell me if you can. Maybe it will earn me more reviews. ;) Haha. Oh, and I don't know if some of you noticed, I changed the rating to **T** after the last chapter, which, I will admit, was a little suggestive. Hehe… :D I'm not sure if that will continue, but I think it might as well be **T **anyways. By the way, I've also started a joint account with **Bloomerica**, and we posted the first chapter of our story yesterday. Go check it out if you'd like. :) The account is **BloomingRaindrops**, and the story is called **Marriage 101**. But before you do that, please review this chapter! I need reviews to write more :P


	10. Expedite

A/N: Hello, everyone. :D Yes, I know. It's been awhile. I'm ever so sorry. Really, I am. *Blushes* Thanks to **Band Geek Letter 1 **for the word! Well, I'll see you at the bottom, where I do most of my rambling. Enjoy!

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Expedite - (v.) to speed up the progress of; hasten._

It was a Friday that Chad kissed her for the first time. It was a Tuesday when they had their first date. It was Wednesday when he told the world about them. And it was that same Wednesday that she had pleaded a sudden headache to Marshall, who had still been ignorant of the tumultuous activity in the commissary, and fled home to hide.

And today was a Thursday. It was the day that she would face her fears and her cast, which, in this case, were one and the same.

_"Well, Mondays are great. Tuesdays are hard. Wednesdays are awkward. And __**Thursdays**__ are awkward because we're still getting over __**Wednesday**__. But Fridays - "_

Sonny remembered her words to describe a typical week with Tawni as clearly as if she had said them yesterday. And they never seemed more true than at that moment. The only question now was what Fridays were like. Were they days of happiness, joy that the week is over and all troubles resolved? Or were they days of anger, resentment in the face of betrayal?

Sonny took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. After a moment's hesitation, she turned the doorknob and stepped into their shared dressing room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the _invalid_," sneered Zora from the opening to the vents, high up on the wall. Both Sonny and Tawni stared blankly at her, uncomprehending. "Honestly, don't you two know _anything_? You'd think you actually _were_ the Check It Out girls," Zora sighed. "Invalid. Noun. An infirm or sickly person."

"But Sonny wasn't sick." Tawni frowned.

"It was _sarcasm_." Zora slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh. Well, whatever. The point is that _you_," Tawni flipped her hair for emphasis, "have betrayed us. If my nails weren't so perfect, I'd scratch your eyes out." She drew closer to Sonny as she spoke, curling her fingers in the shape of a claw to demonstrate. Sonny instinctively covered her eyes with her hand.

"Stop!" She slowly uncovered her eyes, taking in the sight before her. Tawni was standing with one hand on her hip, while Zora was somehow no longer in the vents, but behind Tawni with her cold cut catapult and a pile of ammunition almost as tall as her. "Is it - " Sonny sighed, her voice coming out timid. "Is it – _really _that bad?"

Tawni examined her cuticles for a moment while Zora placed a hand on her chin and stroked it, as if she had a beard.

"Hmm. Let me think," she said exaggeratedly. "But wait! I don't have to! Because this is _betrayal_! Of course it's that bad!" Before Sonny could defend herself, Zora loaded a slice of ham and launched it directly into Sonny's face. Zora cheered triumphantly as Tawni dissolved into giggles.

"Tawni! Is it really that bad?" Sonny repeated, more forcefully now and moving to persuade the girl who had always been less anti-_Falls_ than the rest of the cast.

"Is it so bad that I have a boyfriend, so you don't have to compete with me when cute guest stars come?" Sonny continued. Tawni opened her mouth to say yes, but at this she paused.

"Don't listen to her, Tawni!" Zora ordered. But Tawni had to.

"Is it so bad that I can continue to get all of you guys edible food from the commissary? After all, _you_ are lobster-worthy, right?" Tawni nodded feverishly.

"Tawni!" Zora launched a block of Parmesan cheese at Tawni, which hit her squarely on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Tawni whirled around, angry. "How could you? Now I smell like _cheese_!"

"Well, you fit in more with Nico and Grady," Sonny grinned, realizing where that could lead. "But you know, at the _Falls_, they don't have any cheese pants. Not a single pair. You could hide there if you needed to. All it would take is one text from me to my new boyfriend," she wheedled persuasively. Tawni frowned, spritzing her hair with perfume. "And I have exclusive information that Chastity has _boxes_ of Cocoa Mocho Cocoa that she hardly ever uses," finished Sonny, smirking and nodding with a hand on her hip.

"Tawni!" warned Zora. "She's just being glib, don't give in!" Tawni paused in her consideration of Sonny's arguments, tilting her head to the side.

"Glib?"

"Adjective. Readily fluent, often thoughtlessly, superficially, or insincerely so," Sonny and Zora recited together, perfectly synchronized.

"How did _you_ know that?" Zora asked Sonny with big eyes, astonished.

"Chad taught me," Sonny grinned, flipping her hair in a Tawni-esque manner. "He's not just good-looking, he's also _really_ intelligent." She changed her focus to Zora now, pleading slightly.

"Intelligent, hm?" Zora thought about this concept. "Nope, don't see how Chip Drama Pants could possibly be smart. Sorry, Sonny!" She launched cheddar cheese at her this time, hitting her in the stomach and temporarily winding her.

"Sonny?" Chad appeared in the doorway, a small box and a large package in his hands and a shocked expression on his face. He took in the scene before him: Sonny bent over, holding her stomach and coughing, Tawni sniffing her hair with a disgusted expression, and Zora maniacally laughing next to a pile of deli meats and cheese.

"Chad?" Tawni looked up from her hair.

"Chad!" Sonny straightened up. "Thank goodness you've come. I'm terrible at this."

"_Chad_!" Zora repeated, rushing to her catapult and pelting him with a piece of turkey. Chad froze temporarily with the turkey concealing his face before slowly taking it off his face, the boxes perched precariously atop one another in his other hand, and dropping the slice to the ground, as if it were something best left forgotten.

"Tawni," he nodded, handing her the top box, which she immediately began unwrapping. "Zora." He began to move towards her, the larger package in his hand as a peace offering, but thought better of it when he saw the murderous look on her face. Instead, Chad tossed it to her lightly, and she caught it instinctively, glaring at him as she did so. "And Sonny," he concluded, his tone much more tender.

"Haven't you brought me a gift too, Chad?" Sonny asked, slightly put out.

"Of course I have," Chad smiled. "How could I leave out my favorite Random?" Sonny beamed at him.

"Well, what is it, then?" she inquired after Chad produced no gift.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Chad held his arms out wide as if to hug Sonny, whose mouth dropped open in dismay. "Besides, it looks like you're going to need my help anyways."

"Chad!" Sonny sputtered. "I wouldn't even _need_ your help if you hadn't just - announced it to everyone!"

"Sonny, Sonny, I was simply expediting the process," Chad assured her nonchalantly. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pocket dictionary, handing it to Sonny.

"A dictionary," she said flatly. "A dictionary. Really, Chad? Really?"

"Look up expedite," was his brief reply with a smile before turning to the other two girls in the room, who were staring at their presents.

"Oh my gosh! Five more tubes of Cocoa Mocho Cocoa!" Tawni exclaimed with delight. "I thought it was discontinued!"

"Well, I have my ways," Chad grinned, popping his collar.

"A...skateboard?" Zora lifted her eyebrows, substantially less enthusiastic than Tawni. "I don't skateboard, Chip."

"I know," he grinned. "You can lie down on it. I figure it's easier to get around by vent when you don't have to crawl. Now you can just ride around on this." Zora's mouth thinned into a line, torn between her appreciation of the thoughtfulness of the gift and her feelings of betrayal.

"Well. That's...interesting. I - hadn't thought of that," she admitted carefully.

"No problem. Glad to be of service. Especially to people like yourself, who are more intelligent than the average human, which is to say, the average sheep. I mean, there are _so_ many who don't know anything, wouldn't you agree?" he jerked his head in Tawni's direction, where she was gazing happily at the gloss in her hands. "Ignorance is such a growing problem," Chad spoke smoothly, his words heartfelt. Zora let out a slightly irritated yet impressed "humph" in response, thinking his words over.

"Expedite," Sonny spoke up suddenly. "Verb. To speed up the progress of; hasten." She looked at Chad before noticing the items in Tawni and Zora's hands. "Really, Chad? Really? You're brib-" Sonny broke off at the warning look in Chad's eyes, suddenly understanding. "I mean, you're really - giving them those - wonderful gifts? They're - so amazing, I never thought you were this - nice!" Chad shook his head slowly, a smile on his face. He made a mental note that Sonny was a terrible liar.

"Expedite, that's right," Chad responded to Sonny's first statement. "Can you remember it?"

"Um...expedite. Uh - noun? Something about...progress. Right?" Zora burst out laughing at Sonny's reply.

"No wonder you think Chad's smart!" she cackled. "Expedite, a noun?" Tawni and Sonny assumed confused and hurt expressions, respectively.

"Hey, not _everyone's_ a genius!"

"What's a noun?"

"Expedite. Verb. To speed up the progress of; hasten," Chad reminded Sonny, ignoring Tawni's question for the moment and pausing to grin (and resisting the urge to defend his intelligence) at Zora, who rolled her eyes as if to say, '_Idiots_.'

"Right. Expedite. Verb. To speed up the progress of; hasten," Sonny repeated back to him. "Expedite. Verb. To speed up the progress of; hasten. Expedite," she continued to recite under her breath, determined not to look like a fool again.

"That's it," her boyfriend nodded. "Well, I gotta go, sunshine. Hope you girls like the gifts! Just a little way to say 'Chad cares.'" And with a wink and a snap of his fingers, Chad left.

"Well?" Sonny asked her castmates nervously.

"Well what?" Tawni replied, applying a fresh coat (or two or three) of her new Cocoa Mocho Cocoa, courtesy of Chad.

"Well, it _could_ be better than we thought," Zora conceded reluctantly, somehow already in the vents with her new mode of transportation, rolling back and forth near the entrance.

"Really?" Sonny smiled widely, clapping her hands.

"...yeah. I _guess_ so," Zora acquiesced, rolling her eyes. "If you _really_ like this guy, which for some reason, you seem to."

"He brings nice presents, Sonny," Tawni added, beaming and pursing her glossy lips for evidence. "Make sure he brings more!"

"And he has to agree that _I'm_ the smartest person here."

"And he has to give me steaks!"

"And he better not be all condescending like usual!"

"And lip gloss and flowers!"

"And he can never touch my gnomes!"

"And some cookie dough too!"

"And stay out of my private business!" Zora and Tawni ceased listing their conditions for a moment as the blonde and Sonny both stared at the younger girl, surprised by her latest demand.

"You have private business? What is it?" Sonny's curiosity was peaked.

"You don't know! Because it's _private_. All cast members of _So Random_ know that what I do is my business. And if _Chad_ is going to be hanging out here," Zora inserted another scowl, "then he better know it too."

"Okay, fine," Sonny agreed, deciding not to press the subject. "So if he does all that, you guys…are fine that we're dating?"

"_If _he does all that," Zora muttered darkly, clearly skeptical.

"Fine," Tawni drew out the word, further demonstrating her indifference.

"Fine!" Sonny beamed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, yeah," Zora poked her head out of the vent to add something. "And you have to stop doing _that_. At least where we can hear you!"

"Stop what?"

"Fine," Zora shot at Sonny quickly, the same way Chad would.

"Fine," she automatically replied.

"That. It's a little – how do I say this? – _irritating_." Sonny flushed. "And Sonny?" Zora looked straight at her, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You're still a traitor," she said matter-of-factly before disappearing into the vent system, the sound of wheels rolling smoothly following her.

"A traitor?" Sonny threw up her hands, exasperated. "Still? Really?"

"Pretty much," Tawni agreed, patting Sonny on the shoulder in slight consolation. "But that's okay. You're a traitor with a boyfriend. Which means I'm the only single girl at _So Random_! I'm gonna go talk to Marshall about having more hot teen guest stars. Now that I have my glossy Cocoa Mocho Cocoa lips, they _definitely _won't be able to resist!" The gleeful blonde waltzed out of the room, pleased with herself and the world (but mostly herself). Sonny shook her head ruefully, a smile growing.

"He did it," Sonny shrugged her shoulders in disbelief. "He actually did it." And with a huge grin on her face, she pulled out her phone and texted Chad.

_Bravo. Can you charm __**everyone**__?_

**Pretty much. ;) Told you it was for the best. **

_Not like it did much, though. I still had to convince them._

**Correction: ****I**__**had to convince them. And besides, I "expedited" the confession part. Which, knowing you, you never would have gotten around to.**

_I resent that!_

**But you know it's true.**

…_whatever._

**Uh huh. By the way, we've got an interview with **_**Tween Weekly **_**tomorrow. Bring one of your vocab lists, would you?**

_What?!?!_

_Chad! _

_An interview?!_

_Chad! :(_

_CHAD!_

_I'm going to dump you if you don't reply._

**Yes, an interview. Noon in the commissary. And if you dump me, it will be a **_**very **_**interesting interview. **

_What?! What's __**that**__ supposed to mean?_

**I guess we won't know, will we? Cuz you're not dumping me. :D I'll see you then.**

_Chad, I'm gonna kill you._

**You always say that. But you know you won't. Cuz you can't live without me.**

_Oh, sure._

**Well, I can't live without you. :)**

_Aw! Chad :D_

**You're right, I really **_**can**_** charm anyone. :P **

_Are you saying that was just __**charming**__ me?_

**See you tomorrow, sunshine. ;)**

_Jerk._

**But I'm **_**your**_** jerk.**

_Charmer._

**But I'm **_**your**_** charmer.**

_See you tomorrow, Chad._

**But I'm **_**your**_** – oh. See you tomorrow, Sonny. ;)**

Sonny put her phone back in her pocket before picking up her new dictionary, her first gift from her boyfriend that wasn't a picture of him. Or a bunch of flowers, she supposed, but flowers weren't a _real_ gift. But neither was a dictionary, in the eyes of most starry-eyed girls with new boyfriends.

But Sonny wasn't most girls, nor had she ever been. And Chad was most certainly not a typical new boyfriend.

But he was, as he so eloquently put it, _her_ new boyfriend. And for the time being, that was enough.

Not that she was going to admit it to him.

A/N: So I'm sure you noticed that this chapter was a bit lacking in the CDC department. I know. I thought so too. And it was kinda depressing, not least because he's my favorite character. But it had to be done, in my opinion. Speaking of which…I'm slightly unsure of what to do next with this story. I've noticed that you guys leave many more reviews than words (which, trust me, I love, so don't stop doing it :D), so I'm a little lacking in the plot development section, simply because there's less inspiration. So my current thought is this: I pick a word from my own vocab assignment (I get a list of 20 per week) for each chapter, and you guys can simply leave your lovely reviews as always. Or you could all suggest a bunch of words. But I don't want to make you do that, cuz it's frankly very demanding of me, and I know that I personally wouldn't want to do that as a reviewer if I were you. Which leads me to the next option: Wrap this story up. Because the main focus (vocabulary) has been drifting lately (especially in this chapter), and…yeah, I'm just not really sure right now. So leave me your thoughts on that, as well as the chapter! I know this chapter wasn't the greatest for Channy lovers, but those who like the other characters probably enjoy this one a bit more, right? I hope so. :D Love you all, please review! (And if you have the time and inclination, I'd love if you read and reviewed my latest one-shot, **Five Weddings and a Wedding**. It's basically what kept me from writing this chapter so long, so it's hopefully good enough that it was worth keeping me from this. Let me know! Thanks :D) Review. ;)


	11. Didactic

A/N: Hello everyone! How are you all? Good? Good. Fine. Fine. :P I'll just leave it at that. Thanks to **PiperPaigePhoebe01** for the word; it was offered all the way back in chapter 3, so that just shows you that you can never count your word out! :D

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Didactic - (adj.) intended for instruction._

"Santiago, my man! How's it going?" Sonny paused before turning the corner into the commissary, recognizing Chad's eager and warmly welcoming voice, intended to please and win over its recipient. Grinning, she tossed her hair behind her confidently and strode into the cafeteria, one of her vocabulary lists in her hand.

"Hey, Santiago!" she greeted brightly, shaking his hand before seating herself across the table, next to Chad. He immediately put his arm around her shoulders, and she in turn settled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, just as they had when faking a relationship for the benefit of James and themselves. "Nice to see you again!"

"Pleasure's all mine, I assure you," Santiago drawled in that smooth voice of his. "So glad you came to _Tween Weekly_ with your story first. We know that it's your first interview as a couple, and we appreciate your choosing us."

"Right," Sonny agreed somewhat more nervously, realizing that everyone wanted to hear their story.

"Well, Santiago, we have such a long history with _Tween Weekly_," Chad elaborated, "You guys have been there through the good times and the bad. Through the thick and the thin."

"Right," Santiago echoed Sonny, a skeptical tone creeping into his voice. "Well, let's get to it, then. How exactly did you two get together? The last time we spoke, you were a small town girl adjusting to Hollywood who suddenly became a temperamental diva when this puppy-shover showed up, and he was using you for his own means. And now you're dating? You gotta let us know how that happened. And don't leave out any details, we want the whole story."

"Well, actually," Sonny began, since the question was clearly directed at her, "things weren't exactly as they seemed in that last interview."

"Definitely," Chad interrupted. "Sonny was secretly hiding her love for me with angry words," he told Santiago with an entirely straight face. Sonny lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, both surprised and a little peeved.

"Actually," she cut in, "that was when I thought Chad was an egotistic, conceited jerk. Not that he isn't now." Santiago lifted his eyebrows, grinning at how the interview was proceeding.

"And yet you're dating him?"

"Oh, she wasn't able to resist. It began with this list," Chad answered, taking it from an open-mouthed Sonny and handing it to Santiago, who skimmed over it with a curious eye.

"Vocabulary?" the interviewer asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Sonny said quickly, determined to answer before Chad. "Chad came by and helped me with memorizing the words one day, and he continued to do so the week after that. And during that time we gradually got closer, until he asked me out."

"Memorizing words? Chad Dylan Cooper? Hollywood's bad boy knows _vocabulary_?" Santiago chuckled in disbelief.

"You may be surprised, Santiago," Chad said in a deceptively pleasant tone for the camera, "but I can assure you that I have a highly advanced level of vocabulary, much more so than your average Hollywood star." Santiago shook his head slightly, crossing his arms with a smile before moving on.

"Well, tell me a little about these lessons, then. How did they operate, exactly?"

"Sonny would be given a list of words from Ms. Bitterman each day," Chad explained, "and she normally wouldn't understand them."

"I normally would have a little trouble with _one_ of them," Sonny corrected coolly.

"And since I would already know the definition," Chad continued, brushing off her words and oblivious to her tone, "I would help her remember it. The lessons were completely didactic," he finished with a smirk.

"Didactic?" Santiago lifted an eyebrow. "Was that one of the words?" Rather than answering the question, Chad turned to Sonny with a patronizing smile.

"Sonny, do you know what didactic means?"

"No, I don't," she told him crisply, "and I don't appreciate your tone either. I'm not a child." Santiago let out a low whistle as he sensed her hostility, but Chad ignored both.

"Didactic. Adjective. Intended for instruction," he said to the camera, grinning as he did so. "It started simply as helping her pass the class. But the instruction proved to be most enjoyable, much more so than I had anticipated."

"Enjoyable," Santiago repeated, nodding slowly and looking closely at the disgruntled girl next to Chad. "_Really_."

"I suppose it must have been for _you_," Sonny spoke before Chad could, her sunny demeanor from earlier entirely eradicated.

"Why, sunshine, whatever do you mean?" he asked, still speaking as though to a small child.

"Getting the chance to show off your intelligence in front of those less talented, less knowledgeable, and altogether less capable of understanding concepts that are so utterly simple to one of your abilities _must_ have been the highlight of your day," Sonny snapped. Chad smiled nervously, sneaking a sidelong glance at the all-seeing camera lens and bringing Sonny closer to him by pulling in the arm he had around her shoulders. She immediately pulled away and shoved his arm off, irritated.

"Now, sunshine, I - "

"Stop speaking to me like I'm a child! Do you think I'm ignorant? That's right, I know the word ignorant. Are you shocked?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sonny - "

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you think I am. I'm only a ridiculous _Random_, after all. One of those stupid people who can be swept aside with a few large words and gifts, because we're inferior to you and _your_ kind. I suppose you must think it a fun game. 'Oh, let's play with the Randoms! Let's make them think we care when we really don't! Let's have them make fools of themselves! That won't be hard, because they already _are_ without my help!' Well, game _over_." Sonny stood up, pushing her chair back violently. Chad was taken aback, still frozen as her angry words poured out.

"Sunshine - "

"You want a story, Santiago?" Sonny cut Chad off once more, turning to the wide-eyed interviewer. "I'll give you a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She met this boy, like they all do. She thought he was a jerk. But then he was nice a few times, and eventually he won her over. He was full of pretty words and compliments; he even said that he couldn't live without her." Sonny looked straight into the camera, her face flushed with anger and her eyes full of conviction.

"Well, the girl fell for it. Until she realized that he was just playing her. In it for the fun, for the attention, for the press. And do you know what happened then?" She turned back to a stricken Chad, glaring determinedly.

"She dumped him. In a live interview. Let's see if he can survive without her now. The end." Sonny turned on her heel and tossed her hair behind her with a flourish, striding out of the cafeteria with a hand on her hip. Chad fell back into his chair, shocked, as Santiago took a moment to clear his throat and collect himself, surprised by how different the interview turned out to be than he had originally thought.

"Ahem. Well," Santiago began, unsure of how to proceed.

"Excuse me, Santiago," Chad interrupted, clearly shaken and holding up a hand somewhat unsteadily to stop Santiago from continuing. "I think I have some business to attend to. Perhaps we can simply conclude the interview?" Santiago nodded mutely, having the decency to lower his eyes and prevent a smirk from spreading across his face at the thought of Chad's "business." He was sure that Chad had his work cut out for him.

"For the record, Chad," Santiago called out as his assistant packed away the cameras an equipment and Chad moved to leave the commissary, "it probably wasn't the best idea to tell her that the lessons were 'intended for instruction.' She might have been hoping that they were a means to - woo her, as it was." It was now Chad's turn to nod curtly, his chin jerking as he turned the corner and disappeared, all traces of his previous smile for the cameras gone.

A/N: Okay. Super long note coming up, perhaps even longer than usual. So bear with me, please. Again, this chapter was slightly OOC in some people's views, I'm sure, and had little to no emphasis on vocabulary, which I apologize for. Trust me, next chapter will be much more in character and have much more vocab, along with also being a lot longer, hopefully. This one was a bit too short, in my opinion. :P However, next chapter will in all likelihood also be the last chapter. Apologies to those who asked me to continue for awhile longer, especially to **lifeisveryshortsoami**, who has been one of this story's main champions. :D And a very special thank-you to **casual4. **Without your idea, this honestly would have been the last chapter. So thank you. :) But more special recognitions will come up in the next chapter, which will quite possibly include an author's note as long as the chapter itself. Which I wouldn't be surprised by at all. ;) It will hopefully come within the next two weeks; I'm not going to say next week because I'm currently writing a one-shot, which I want to finish before starting the last chapter of this (since I want it to be as perfect as I can get it, and don't want to be distracted :P).

Okay, so since it's the second to last chapter – I want you all to be the ever-so-wonderful reviewers that I know you are. In fact, I want you to surpass your last record for leaving reviews. Sound good? I will personally reply to every single review for this chapter. Unless it's a flame, for obvious reasons. :P Alright? Good. Good. Good. Good. So we're good? Tell me in your review! :D


	12. Contrite

A/N: Is anyone else kinda sad this story is over, or is that just me? Cuz I'm feeling half-down right now, and half-super-excited to see your guys' reactions to the end. So read on, and then you can tell me your reactions! And prepare for the long note at the end. :D Thanks to **Swacfan8649** for asking for something that was like sorry. I know it isn't the exact word, but hey, I chose the first word. It's only logical that I chose the last one too. ;) And to **TeddyLuver** for _adulation_, which is a sort-of synonym for the second word that I eventually chose.

**Vocabulary Lessons**

_Contrite - (adj.) caused by or showing sincere remorse._

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

Some names suited people.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

Others didn't.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

At first, Sonny didn't really like her nickname.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

But then she thought that it suited her.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

Now, though, she's not so sure.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

After all, a girl who sat in her dressing room, both doors locked and staring at a piece of paper with vocabulary words on it isn't exactly someone whom you would consider sunny.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

Especially when they had tears sliding down their cheeks and were wiping them with the edge of a sleeve anxiously, as though trying to will them away.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

And especially when the sound of their own name is getting irritating. Sonny almost had a headache from all the yelling and rapping on the door that Chad was doing.

"Sonny!" _Pound, pound._

"Shut up!" Sonny finally responded, shouting the words angrily for perhaps the first time in her life. She felt a certain sense of pride as she said them, especially when the raucous noise on the other side of the door ceased abruptly and became dead silence. Being rude was oddly empowering. It made her more authoritative, too.

"Sonny, will you please let me in?" Chad's voice was quiet and submissive, not at all Chad-like in the least. It disturbed Sonny a little, and she would have laughed at him if not for the mood she was in.

"Obviously not," she replied shortly to the door, her arms crossed in defiance, even though he couldn't see them.

"Sonny, I didn't mean it."

"You said you can't live without me. Why aren't you dead yet? Oh, wait, that's right. You didn't mean that either!" Her anger came out in frigid words, ones meant to wound.

"Sunshine, I'm sorry," Chad apologized, his voice still soft and heartfelt. Sonny had never heard him speak like this; it cut straight to her heart, his pain resonating with her. But it did not affect her as much as the ill-fated interview had.

"Are you, Chad? Are you _really_?" Sonny asked mockingly, intending to hurt him.

"Yes." There was a sudden loud bang after Chad spoke, and Sonny jumped up from her seat, startled. "Yes," Chad repeated a moment later, his voice louder in volume but also somehow echoing. "Yes, I really, truly am." His tone was less apologetic now, and somewhat more distracted, yet with no less emotion behind them.

Sonny glanced around the room suspiciously, searching for the source of the noise as she pondered his words, when she distinctly heard someone crash into something and yell, "Ow!" The sound came quite obviously from above her, most likely in the vents. Anxious, Sonny drew nearer to the opening and stood underneath, calling up to it.

"Zora! Everything okay up there?"

"Uh...yeah! Everything's fine!" a high-pitched voice replied, one that was clearly not Zora's. More bumping was soon heard emanating from the vent, and Sonny became a little worried, completely forgetting about her spurned ex-boyfriend outside the door.

"Zora?" Confused, Sonny stepped back to get a better look at the vent, when the cover suddenly flung open and a very flustered Chad Dylan Cooper fell out, landing with a deafening thump in a pile at Sonny's feet.

"Ugh," Chad moaned, unmoving and burying his face into the carpet. "I am _never_ doing that again."

"_Chad_?" Sonny was astonished. "You - you crawled through the _vents_? Why would you do such a stupid thing? You know it's impossible for anyone but Zora!"

"Well, _now_ I know that," Chad muttered, sitting up gingerly and rubbing the edge of his jaw in a painful sort of way. "And as for why, well, I had to. You wouldn't let me in."

"So you _crawled through the vent_?" Sonny asked incredulously, shocked. "You couldn't just wait for me to open the door?"

"Well, it didn't seem like you were going to open it, sunshine. And I needed to get in as soon as possible. Ow!" Chad flinched as he reached a particularly tender spot on the side of his face, just under his left eye.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sonny knelt to the ground immediately and leaned over him, automatically concerned.

"I - don't - think so," Chad managed to get out, carefully prodding the skin around his eye and cheek. "I think I might have fallen on this side of my face. It feels all sore and really sensitive."

"Let me see," Sonny took his hands away from his face and laid them at his side, gently placing the fingers of her left hand on his cheek and delicately pressing each one.

"Sonny, I - "

"Shh. Don't talk. Otherwise I might 'accidentally' poke you in the eye," Sonny cut Chad off, remembering the reason that he had had to crawl through the vents in the first place. Chad wisely heeded her advice and spoke no more, instead choosing to fix his eyes upon her with an expression that spoke volumes, though she averted her own from his gaze.

"Hey, Sonny, I heard something earlier, do you know what it - holy gnomes!" Sonny pushed herself up and scrambled to her feet, accidentally putting pressure on Chad's injured face as she did so. He winced in pain, but chose not to voice it at the moment.

"Hey, Zora," Sonny greeted, looking up at the huge-eyed girl. "What's up?"

"Uh - I was gonna ask you about the noise I heard, but now I think I'll just - go..." Zora trailed off, clearly disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Sonny frowned at Zora's early departure.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt - you and Chad." Zora grimaced, her face twisting in disgust as she thought of it.

"What are you talking about? We were just - " Sonny broke off as she realized what Zora must have thought. From her vantage point in the vents, all she would see was Sonny's body, seemingly atop Chad's, with her head leaning over his. It didn't help that they were on the floor either, and Chad's hair was rather rumpled. "Oh my gosh! You didn't think - that we were - no!" Sonny shook her head vehemently.

"Well, what am I _supposed_ to think?" Zora had an irritated expression, as though she didn't see what else she should have thought upon seeing them in such a position. "I mean, you guys are dating. What _else_ would I - "

"We're not dating anymore," Sonny interrupted, shooting a glare at Chad, who looked fixedly at the floor.

"You're - not?" Zora sounded half-surprised and half-disappointed, strangely enough.

"No. Not anymore," Sonny said determinedly, a hand on her hip. "Wait, why?" she asked as she suddenly processed Zora's tone, her hand falling from her hip and down to her side.

"Well - I mean - " Zora was clearly struggling with herself as she answered. "He - gives pretty good presents. And - we get actual food now. And it's - kinda - nice - I guess - I mean, I didn't mind it as much as I _thought_ I would - and - yeah," she finished lamely, not sounding at all like the ham-hurling girl whom Sonny had seen yesterday.

"I don't believe this!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air. "So after all that - after the cold cut catapult, and the me being a traitor, and making me feel guilty - you actually _want_ me to date him?"

"...well, would you look at that?" Zora chuckled nervously. "I gotta go!" And she sped off quickly into the vent system, rolling along on her new skateboard. Sonny ground her teeth together, barely suppressing her annoyance.

"Well," Chad said after an awkward pause. "That was unexpected." Sonny immediately turned on him.

"You are so - so - _so_ - "

"I'm so so-so?" Chad joked nervously, somewhat scared of his ex-girlfriend as she loomed over him.

"So unbelievably _charming_! You think you're so great because you're irresistible and you can turn any girl's head, and it's so _unfair_ because you _are_! If you could change Zora's mind, you could change _anyone's_."

"I can't change yours," Chad muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Sonny had sharper ears than Chad had thought.

"I said I can't change yours," Chad repeated, only marginally louder than before. This was accompanied by such a downcast expression that Sonny sighed and sat down next to him, her naturally kind manner reappearing.

"But don't you see, Chad? You already _did_ change my mind. Remember? With vocabulary? That's how we started dating. Of course you changed my mind. You just...changed it back."

"About that, Sonny, I - well, I don't really know what happened. I just somehow morphed when I was in front of the camera. I've done it for so long that it was my instinct. But I never wanted to hurt you, sunshine." Sonny sighed and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers and looking down at them, avoiding Chad's pleading eyes once again.

"Chad, you're too good with words. You twist them and soften them and then you _look_ at them, and that's all there is to it. Somehow everyone's on your side. And I love that." Chad's eyes widened as she spoke, his fingers freezing at the last sentence. Sonny noticed the sudden stiffness and looked up at him. "Yes. I actually do. But Chad, you can't just betray people afterwards. I'm sure you don't intend to do it sometimes, but you do. And it's cruel. You let people get close to you, and then you push them away. You betray their trust in you, and they're hurt, wondering what they did wrong and whether you were just using them. Wondering who you really are."

"Sonny..." Chad paused a moment to collect his thoughts and allow her words to sink in. "What if I told you that I know exactly what you're talking about? What if I told you that I used to do it on purpose? What if I told you that I'm sick of it? What if I told you that I'll never do it again? What if I told you that I want you to be the first person whom I don't push away? What if I asked you to believe me when I say I'm contrite beyond belief? What if I asked for your forgiveness? What if I asked for another chance?" Sonny gave a small smile, her chocolate eyes glowing.

"If you did all that," she said slowly, "then I would ask you what contrite means." Chad grinned, knowing that he had been forgiven.

"Why don't you look it up in that trusty dictionary that your _ex_-boyfriend gave you?" he smirked.

"_Ex_-boyfriend? What are you talking about? James Conroy never gave me anything but flowers," Sonny teased, standing up and fetching the dictionary from her dressing table.

"James Conroy was _never_ your boyfriend," Chad was quick to correct. "You only went out on _one_ date with him."

"If I remember correctly, I've only been on _one_ date with my current 'boyfriend' as well," Sonny pointed out, settling back down on the floor next to Chad and flipping through the book's pages.

"No, no. We went out the day after you went out with _James_. And then we went to Lookout Mountain. And we had a date two days ago. That's three dates already. Not to mention all the times I taught you vocabulary words." Sonny shook her head, laughing.

"I have to admit defeat. Your logic is too..."

"Infallible?" her current boyfriend suggested, smirking. "Incontrovertible? Irrefutable?"

"Let's just stick with one word that I don't know for now," Sonny interrupted hastily, beginning to read from the page. "Contrite. Adjective. Caused by or showing sincere remorse."

"Mhm," Chad agreed, nodding. "I really am sorry, sunshine," he reiterated, all traces of his joking manner gone. "Really."

"I know," Sonny smiled. "But you're not getting off the hook that easily. You'll have to prove it." Chad groaned, afraid of what she would cook up.

"Wasn't falling out of a vent and ruining my perfect face with a sprawling bruise enough?"

"No. You have to go and tell Santiago the truth. And preferably mention how amazing and perfect your girlfriend is, and how much of a jerk you are for not saying so earlier." Chad sighed in acquiescence.

"Fine. But I'm never doing this again."

"Well, I hope not. If you have to do it again, it'll be because you've been a jerk again," Sonny smirked. Chad scowled at her briefly before rolling his eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is _never_ a jerk."

"Oh, really?" Sonny lifted her eyebrow, amused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Chad replied confidently. "He's Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, the heartthrob of _Tween Weekly_, the one whose poster is hanging in girls' bedrooms around the world, the perfect role model, and the greatest actor of his generation. He's a genius, especially when it comes to vocabulary. He's a fantastic boyfriend. He's the ultimate teenager. And he's _never_ a jerk."

"Well, that's interesting. I always thought it was a little different. You must be talking about a different Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny grinned, her smile stretching all the way across her face. "Because the one I know isn't like that at all. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, the lead of a lame tween soap opera, the one on the covers of _Tween Weekly_ because he bribes them, the one whose need to recite all three of his names irritates everyone around the world, the worst role model ever, and the most conceited jerkface of his generation. He's an arrogant know-it-all, especially when it comes to vocabulary. He's an overbearing boyfriend. He's the ultimate jerk. And he's _always_ a jerk."

"You forgot something," Chad reminded her, taking a stray strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, remaining close to Sonny's face. "He's smitten with Sonny Munroe."

"Chad," Sonny whispered, holding her breath, "I don't know what 'smitten with' means."

"Smitten. Adjective," Chad murmured, pressing his lips to Sonny's in a brief, chaste kiss. "Very much in love." Sonny gasped, an audible noise filling the room. Chad didn't move, only waiting for her reaction.

And when it came, he scarcely knew it was there. All he knew was that her lips were on his, moving feverishly as her hands caressed his face, both of them half sitting up on the floor.

All he knew was that his hands were tangled in her long hair, tumbling her wavy locks while he gently pushed her down onto the floor, both of them much more comfortable as they kissed again and again, each kiss more tender and yet more passionate than the last.

All he knew was that they suddenly stopped, breathing heavily, and her eyes sparkled at him with that inner light that only she had as they slowly sat up, much more tousled than before.

All he knew was that as she straightened him up and pushed him to the door, reminding him that he had to make amends for himself with Santiago, he scarcely comprehended any of it.

All he knew was that there wasn't a single word in the English language - and believe him, he would know - that could possibly come close to describing how he felt at that moment.

All he knew was that he was going to write Ms. Bitterman a letter, most likely longer than anything he'd ever written before, and extensively enhanced with highly advanced vocabulary words, detailing exactly how grateful he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was to her, of all people, for giving such an assignment to her class of Randoms.

_It's only words, and words are all I have to take your heart away._

A/N: Are you all ready? XD Kay, here goes. First of all, I know I promised to reply to all of your reviews. But I personally decided I wasn't going to do that until I wrote this chapter, because then I would feel guilty that I hadn't written it yet. However, I finished this chapter late (really, really late) last night, and just had to post it as soon as possible because I'm really impatient like that. So right after I post this, I'll start replying to your review. If I already PM you, I kinda consider that my reply to your review, since I normally bring it up, so don't expect another one. :P

I do not own the last line of the story. It is from a song called _Words_ (how appropriate, right?) by the Bee Gees. And the "You said you can't live without me. Why aren't you dead yet?" line is credited to **HopelesslyLostinRomance**. Thanks for suggesting it! :D

And now for the special reader acknowledgements! In no particular order, I, **DancingRaindrops**, recognize the following people for being awesome in many different ways:

**TeddyLuver**. You're amazing at coming up with words, and an awesome FF friend. Plus, you always somehow manage to be one of the first to review everything that I write. Love you :D

**Channy4Ever343**. You, my friend, deserve this for being the worst reviewer I had on this story. XD Haha. Sorry this isn't quite 20 pages long like you expected, and I still can't manage the blue ink – but this will have to do. Talk to you soon, buddy. :)

**lifeisveryshortsoami**. Yes, you deserve this. Stop lying. :P You're a fantastic writer, and I can scarcely believe that you even like this story. Your wonderful reviews always brought a smile to my face, especially since they were so detailed. And yes, I'm still expecting those reviews you promised me. XD Just kidding.

**DmslilAngel103**. One of the original people to whom this "one-shot" was dedicated to. You are one of my most faithful reviewers, and you never cease to make me laugh with your comments on my stories.

**Zillionz**. The other person whose reviews are as faithful as – I don't know, the sun rising? XD I love you and your reviews. They make me feel like I'm an awesome writer. ;)

**lolz3**. Girl, you seriously need to get an account. I always want to reply to your reviews so badly, and yet I can't! You, my friend, are my favorite anonymous reviewer. :D Send me a PM if you ever get an account. I want to talk to you so badly! Thank you for all of your awesome reviews and suggestions. Without your mentioning _glib_, this one-shot might never have turned into a multi-chapter.

**Willow-Heidi Erickson**. You are so sweet, and you always leave some of the nicest reviews. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D

Okay, I'm honestly going to stop now, simply because this list is getting too long. But as for the rest, thanks to all of you. :) Some off the top of my head: **casual4, sweetsinger4321, Just-Call-Me-Jess, JumpUpAndDown, Swacfan8649, Marchlo101, **and **Dominique1234. **Everyone who has reviewed is amazing. Seriously. I don't think I got one bad review (**Channy4Ever343, **you don't count :P). Hopefully no one leaves any after this chapter!

To my English teacher, who will never know that this story exists or that he/she is the cause of it, I thank you for giving the word _juxtapose_. I will never, ever forget what it means.

And now for some story stats! (Just because they're fun and I saw someone do them one time. I thought it was interesting. So here you go!)

Reviews: **362**. So far. Wow. Shoutouts to **Jonas x Knight **for being the 100th, **TrinityFlower of Memories** for being the 200th, and **sweetsinger4321 **for being the 300th! If we get to 400, I'll edit this to include the person's name. So get reviewing! :D

_**Edit, 5/11/10: Wow, you guys! I can't believe you are so amazing - except I know that you are. :P **403** reviews at the moment. Wow. Shoutout, as promised, to **Demi-Fan-Channy **for being 400th. Love you, Carma!  
**__**The rest of this info is still un-updated, FYI. In case you were wondering. :)**_

Hits: **14,873**. I'm pretty sure this number is going to change pretty soon. :P Hopefully. Unless no one decides to read this chapter. But seriously, you guys, that number is amazing. On another note, **Guess Who's NOT Coming to Guest Star!**, my first multi-chapter, recently passed **20,000** hits! :D I think that's pretty awesome.

Communities: **4**. Thanks to **PiperPaigePhoebe01, Demi-Fan-Channy, tmizzy2125, **and **OvertheRainbow84** for adding this to their communities!

Favorites: **133**. I'm astonished by this number. I really am. Completely and utterly shocked and thrilled. You guys – just, wow. Shoutout to **Tambug18 **for being the 100th!

Alerts: **122**. Again, I love you guys. This is astonishing. Shoutout to **oOo VampireGirl oOo** for being 100th!

After this story was published, the number of people who favorited and alerted me as an author went way up. So I'm going to send a shoutout to **speaksis2** for being the 100th person to favorite me, and therefore giving me the honor that I aspired to when I first joined FF. Thank you so much. :D

And so this story is over! I'm going to miss it. As a final gift to you guys, here's Chad's "letter" to Ms. Bitterman. It was written for humorous purposes, but I figured you might want to read it just for laughs.

_**To Ms. Bitterman, an unrivaled teacher whose unparalleled greatness one can only aspire to equal, and certainly never to surpass:**_

_**Being as utterly superior as you are to the menial populace, such as my humble self, I shall assume that Your Esteemed Honor is not as yet aware of my identity, being so it is that I have never been bestowed upon with such fortune as to make your valued acquaintance.**_

_**I, Your Highness, am known, among the less educated and infinitely less significant in importance to yourself, as Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

_**Your Ladyship will easily comprehend my desire to be recognized by all three of my names, as inferior as they are to the two of yours, seeing as I myself am somewhat elevated in position to the other inhabitants of this planet that is second in beauty only to you, Your Majesty.**_

_**Yet this pales in significance when compared to the reason for which this missive is being written and shall henceforth be sent and presently looked upon by the keen eye of Your Benevolence.**_

_**The aforementioned reason, Your Worship, is the utter stroke of genius that prompted you to assign a task of such magnitude to your current gathering of pupils who are of the fortunate few able to be taught by Your Loveliness.**_

_**Vocabulary, I have often noted to myself, is one of the most singularly important aspects of education that one must find oneself fluent and trained in with much diligence, as Your Greatness is already aware of.**_

_**In short, I should like to offer my thanks to Your Perfection for bestowing upon your ignorant students the gift of knowledge in linguistics and the art thereof.**_

_**I remain, Ms. Bitterman, your most devoted servant,**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

P.S. Is anyone else glad that I didn't just leave this story as a one-shot? *Tentatively raises hand* Please, please, please review. It's your last opportunity to, so you might as well! I'm going to send you all virtual Chads if you do. And I mean the Chad Dylan Cooper kind, not the pieces of trash. XD Love you! No, wait, scratch that: I'm **smitten** with you. :D Please review!


End file.
